


Lessons

by obisgirl



Series: Different Destinies [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Princess Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tomorrow night is my eighteenth birthday, my mother was planning a big birthday ball bash with the intent of setting me up with one of the suitors,” she explains, “but I don't want to be married, at least not now anyway. I want to be free, explore the world and..”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Emma looks back at him, tilting her head. “...my own sexuality,” she whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Isn't What I Wished For

Emma doesn't hate her life but sometimes, she does wish that she had a different one. Her parents are Prince Charming and Snow White, whom she loves very much. She is a daddy's girl, even at seventeen and she gets along with her mother, most of the time. Her mother, Snow was raised a “proper” Princess until she was forced to become a fugitive in her own kingdom.

The story of how Snow was framed for her father's murder by her evil stepmother, stole her father's jewels and was forced to work with him in order to get them back from trolls is legendary; after which, they fell in love and the rest is history.

The adventure intrigues Emma, life fascinates her, among other things of a more sexual nature. Sadly, her attitude towards adventure and other things, is Snow's primary concern. Emma knows her mom. Snow wants her to have a proper life, which means inviting all the eligible suitors to her 18th birthday ball tomorrow evening and courting her properly, and by weeks end, maybe planning for a wedding.

That's her mom's plans, but that's not what Emma wants. Marriage, getting betrothed to someone after only meeting him isn't her idea of fairytale romance. In fact, she would rather wait until she is at least twenty-five or older before considering getting married.

Still, Emma wishes that she had another life or at least, be swept away by something so fantastic that she can't fathom walking away.

What she gets instead is even more frightening; it's almost a death wish: kidnapped on the eve of her birthday, and sold into slavery.

Someone must have misinterpreted her wish because she certainly did not intend for her destiny to go this way. But there isn't much she can do now, standing in a square along with four other girls as someone collects bidding prices.

A lot of the men in the crowd are big, scary brutes and doesn't look like if she were bought by one of them, she would be treated well.

Still, she watches as one by one, each of the girls are led off from the stage and exchanged for money until she is the only one left. Emma also notices as the field narrows, so have the men save for a man in black. Emma doesn't want to look at him but his intense gaze makes her nervous and she shifts uncomfortably.

“I'll take the last one,” he says, stepping forward followed by another gentleman with a sack of gold.

The bidder sighs, reluctantly taking the gold, wishing he had a bigger bidding frenzy so he could collect more money. He shoves Emma towards the man in black and he catches her nicely in his arms. “There, there now,” he whispers, “No need to be afraid, I just bought you your freedom m'lady,”

Emma doesn't say anything, daring herself up to look at him.

“I'm Killian Jones, Captain of _The Jolly Roger_ ,” he says.

tbc


	2. Proposition & Counter-Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale land – AU. Emma is a princess on the verge of becoming a woman but wants more out of life than what her parents can give her, so she makes a wish to be swept away which translates into being kidnapped and sold at a slave auction to one Captain Killian Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened. Beta'd by zeldabel.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> This fanfic has an accompanying fanmix called Lessons and you can find it [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/lessons-a-captain-swan-fanfic-fanmix).

“A thank you would be nice,” Jones comments upon escorting her back to his ship. “You know for buying your freedom; you could have ended up with one of those ugly pigs and you wouldn't like it,”

Emma still isn't talking; he's a pirate and according to her mother, not be trusted even if he did free her. Jones sighs, escorting her down under to his quarters. “Fine, you don't want to thank me for saving your life that's your problem but I'm the only who can help you get back to your family,” he continues.

She just stands there, refusing to even look or talk to him. _Pirates are not be trusted, pirates are not be treated_ , she repeats in her head.

“The fact is, sweetheart, I saved your life and a simple thank you would normally be enough,” he adds, “but I need more and you can help me,”

Emma steps away from him but he suddenly pulls her close, struggling to free herself from his grasp. “Let me go, you pirate!” she cries.

“Finally, words!” he laughs.

“Whatever you want, you're not getting it from me,” she seethes.

He looks at her curiously, grinning madly. “Oh you think that the reason why I purchased you was because I have some animalistic desire to ravish you,” he teases and looks down briefly at her breasts before glancing up at her again. “while it is very tempting that is not the reason why I bought your freedom, love,”

“Then, why did you if it wasn't to rape me?”

“You see, I have an unusual predicament,” he starts, “I'm a pirate,”

“Yes, I can see that,” she retorts.

He smiles. “I'm not done with my story,” he says, “I'm a pirate but I'm also a bankrupt one; I don't have enough money or gold to maintain my crew. I pay them on a salary, I have to give them some sort of incentive to continue sailing with me,”

Emma shakes her head. “So, you're bankrupt and your solution is what? Buy my freedom so you can pass me around to each of your men to keep them happy so they'll stay a part of your crew?” she asks incredulously, “that is a horrible plan, not to mention, disgusting,”

“I had thought of that,” he muses, smiling, “but there are drawbacks to it: the possibility of you dying either in a duel or via disease. But that's not my plan; my plan is to use you as a hostage and bargain for the best price, enough so I can pay my men and keep them happy,”

Emma doesn't say anything but is less impressed. “I hate to disappoint you but I'm no one important so you're wasting your time if you think my parents would shell out a fortune because you'll likely only get two gold pieces; and they're very small. You would only be able to feed yourself and none of your crew,” she says, smiling. “so, good luck with your plan, Captain,”

“I'm a lot more practical than you think, darling,” he smiles, “there is a reason why I didn't bid on any of the other girls in that square. It's because I know who you are, Emma,”

Emma freezes and looks worriedly at him. “You aren't a nobody, Emma; you are a very important lass, one would almost say regal,” he says.

Emma pushes away from him and scrambles to leave but the door is locked. “How would you even know that?”

“It doesn't matter how I know but I am not letting you leave here and fully expect you to cooperate for your own safety, darling,” he says and sits down on his bed, patting the space beside him. “I'm not going to bite, I promise,”

The Princess sighs, reluctantly walking over to the bed and sits beside him. “My proposition is simple: you write a note to your parents saying you are my captive and I demand an expensive ransom for your release. I'll keep to my terms if I am satisfied with the amount they counter offer with,” he explains. “How's about $12,000 gold pieces to start?”

To his surprise, she bursts out laughing, nearly loosing her balance. “$12, 000 gold pieces, really? I'm a bonafide princess and only child of Snow White and Prince Charming and you think I'm worth $12,000?”

He shrugs. “It seemed reasonable in my head,”

“It's an insult,” she retorts, “If you want them to believe you, you have to up the ransom because they will not believe you have me with that offer,”

“What do you suggest then?”

Emma stands up and starts pacing, working out the math in her head. “Triple it,” she says finally, “$36,000 is still low but it's a reasonable first asking price,”

“First?” he queries

“I trust you do know how to negotiate,” she says, “because I want something else in return for helping you,”

Jones studies her carefully. “And what could you possibly want in return, other than your freedom,” he reasons, staring intently at her.

“Tomorrow night is my eighteenth birthday, my mother was planning a big birthday ball bash with the intent of setting me up with one of the suitors,” she explains, “but I don't want to be married, at least not now anyway. I want to be free, explore the world and..”

“And?”

Emma looks back at him, tilting her head. “...my own sexuality,” she whispers.

Jones stares dumbfounded back at her, contemplating what she's asking him. It isn't every day that a princess offers to have sex with him on the spot but he's not about to argue either, quickly undoing the belt on his pants.

Emma frowns at him. “What are you doing?”

“You want to have sex, I will happily oblige,” he says, “just so you know, sex with a pirate can be dangerous but something tells me that you're a quick study,”

Emma stalks over towards him and places a hand on his belt, stilling his hands and he looks at her. “If you think I meant fucking me like a common whore, you really don't understand women, especially this one,” she retorts.

He sighs. “All right, what did you mean by that statement then?” he asks.

“Like I said, tomorrow night I will be turning eighteen years old and it's a big turning point in my life,” she continues, her mouth going dry at the thought of what she is trying to convey, “I've read stories about what it's like to be with a man, to become one but I haven't had the proper opportunity to full explore what it's like: I want you to help me,”

Jones walks passed her, standing in front of the door and looking away. “If I am understanding you right (and I hope I am this time), you want me teach you about sex?”

“Well, more than sex,” she rambles, “Sex is easy but what I'm curious about are the emotional and sensual bond; what makes a man and woman continually drawn to each other, to lay in the other's arms night after night?”

He clears his throat, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable about the direction and tone of the conversation but this isn't a joke.

“Captain please,” Emma pleads, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his chest. “Oblige me this one request? It's not like you hadn't thought of it when you saw me,”

“Now who's insulting who?”

Emma sighs, working her hands across his chest underneath his shirt and he breathes raggedly against her. “It isn't a bad proposition,” she continues, “we both get something that we want, something that we crave...” Emma turns him around and pulls him closer until she feel his growing erection against her dress.

Jones stares into her eyes, morally debating the consequences of her proposition as she calls it. This is no ordinary girl he picked up at auction but a princess and a very clever one at that. She knows what she wants and isn't embarrassed to say as such, something he truly admires in her but he's not convinced that she really knows what she is asking.

She is still seventeen after all, a girl who busies her days reading erotic novels to keep herself entertained and no doubt, learned a thing or two from them. Why would she need him?

“You can't understand what you're requesting,” he says finally, “you're seventeen, and this has to be the sickest joke anyone has ever played on me,”

“You think I'm joking?”

He shrugs. “Or crazy,” he reasons, “I've been with plenty of women and while they don't make the demand that they want me to teach them about sex, coming from a princess, it sounds blasphemous not to mention ridiculous,”

“You think that I'm ridiculous too? That I'm only a silly seventeen year old girl who doesn't know any better,” she cries, “you think if I did, I wouldn't have the made the request, especially to a pirate captain? Trust me, I've thought this out and know exactly what I'm getting into,”

“I'm not sure that I do,” he reasons, unlocking his door and leaving her abruptly, locking it from the outside.

Emma slams her fist against the wood. “Hey! Hey! You can't just leave me here to go think about this! Jones! Jones!!!” she shouts as he walks away.

tbc


	3. Terms of the Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian considers Emma's proposition (which he eventually accepts) and offers his own terms of agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened. Beta'd by zeldabel.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> This fanfic has an accompanying fanmix called Lessons and you can find it [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/lessons-a-captain-swan-fanfic-fanmix).

Before Emma's proposition, Killian Jones wasn't even sure he had a conscience. Now, the fact that he needs a moment to think over her proposal over, proves that he does. Which is something in his seven years of piracy he didn't think existed.

He needs to weigh his options.

Emma is a Princess and she's offering to help him negotiate a better ransom so he can pay his crew's wages and in return, she wants him to instruct her on how sexual intimacy works.

He's okay with the sexual part but even considering her proposal makes him feel dirty, like a dirty scoundrel who's been sex deprived for months and needs a good release otherwise he'll go crazy.

Delirium is a constant problem on sailing ships.

But she's a girl, seventeen even...

And on the verge of her womanhood, his conscience adds, and she wants to explore her sexuality.

She wants him to help her do that. Teach her about sexual desire, what pulls a man and woman together, to be one. That doesn't mean they will have sex though and Emma made it clear, she only expects the emotional and sensuality associated with sex.

Not sex itself, even though sex would be very nice.

But Emma's not just anyone, she's someone's daughter, the daughter of a Prince and a Queen; who would not be afraid to castrate him if the truth came out that he defiled her.

The situation is ridiculous, more so than he could have imagined but it is an intriguing proposition. In all his travels, he's never been asked by a woman to show her why the body reacts the way it does when sexually aroused. He never thought of the why or how himself, just accepted it as human nature.

It's an exploration, a journey, he rationalizes and a challenge, which he loves.

~~

Jones storms back to his cabin, unlocking the door and bursts inside, surprised to still see her sitting on the bed, kicking her feet. “You're still here,” he says.

“Of course I'm still here, you locked the door so I couldn't leave,” she retorts, looking him over. “so what did you decide?”

He walks over to the dresser mirror and looks into it, but not facing her directly. “I consent to help you but on my terms,” he says and Emma grumbles. “No need to whine yet, Princess. My terms, I think should be agreeable. We do this slowly, one lesson at a time but at your pace, love. If you're ever uncomfortable about something, you let me know immediately and we'll stop. If you have questions, you can ask them and I will answer them as best as I can. You're curious about the emotional and sensual aspects of sex, I will try and assist you but I don't expect you to give me anything I desire in return (except for helping me with my money problem),”

“Now, isn't that agreeable?” he smiles.

Emma doesn't know what to say, his terms are more than she could have hoped for. “You really thought this over,” she observes, “and here I thought that you needed to relieve that erection before it got serious,”

Jones turns around and faces her finally. “The terms, Princess, are they acceptable to you?” he asks coolly.

“Yes,” she says finally and he sighs. “so um, when do we start?”

“You mean like now?” he cries.

She shrugs. “I don't see why not?” she reasons, moving towards him and touching the hairs on his chest.

Jones smiles, taking her hands and sitting her back down on the bed. “I also forgot to mention that the terms of the agreement doesn't include a seduction, namely you doing the seducing. This is a show and tell. You ask and I will try to provide an answer, not the other way around,” he says, kneeling before her. “so my first question is, Princess, what would you like your first lesson to be about?”

“Emma,” she corrects, “if we're going to do this, I don't want to be addressed as your highness or princess. My name is Emma and that's what I want you to call me,”

“Fine,” he agrees, “so what would you like to know about first, Emma?”

She studies him curiously, her eyes roaming around his body until they rest on his hands. “Touch,” she says simply, “I want to know about touch, how it can arouse a woman,”

“Right,” he nods, “Touch. That's a very good place to start. In fact, a lot of intimacy is expressed through touch. Touch can be pleasurable, depending on the sensitivities of the other person. It can arouse and when applied properly, it can on occasion, lead to an amazing sensation,”

Emma looks down at her skirt and starts hiking it up, revealing her legs. Killian stands and sits beside her, putting his hand on hers. “Please Emma,” he whispers and she loosens her hands from his. Killian ducks a hand underneath her skirt, gently running it over her skin.

Emma gasps and moans, and he smiles to hide the blush forming in his cheeks. “No need to worry about your vocals, darling,” he assures her, “Women tend to be very vocal when they are touched in a way that they find  
pleasurable, which hasn't actually happened yet,”

“Oh,” she muses, opening her eyes.

Killian's fingers run over her skin, feeling the lace of her stolkings but that's not what he needs to find. It's that spot, the most sensitive and delicate part of a woman's body. Suddenly, he feels a moistness beneath the fabric and his fingers follow it until he comes upon the lining of her underwear.

There's no going back after this, he realizes but she's already accepted the terms of his end of the deal.

He has to go all the way.

His other hand fixes her skirt so she can see where his other hand is positioned just above her underwear. “I don't want to hide anything from you,” he says, looking at her.

She simply nods and his fingers begins to travel down her panty, stopping above her entrance. He lingers a moment, watching Emma's expression which is tense, excited and lustful before gently pressing two of his fingers against her.

Emma immediately coils and spreads her legs for him allowing for better access. Killian gently rubs the moist spot in up and down motions, slowly, as to not elicit a quick arousal. She needs to understand this before she can fully enjoy it.

They sit like that for moments, maybe seconds until Emma starts bucking her hips against him and he accidentally pokes her. She screams and backs away into a corner.

Killian freezes, horrified that he hurt her though it wasn't his fault.

“I'm sorry,” he apologizes, “but you moved and I lost my aim,”

“No, I'm sorry,” she counters, “I should have warned you before we started: that thing that you hit, it hasn't been touched by any man and it's very sensitive,”

“I understand,”

“No, you don't understand,” she cries, “I mean, I haven't been touched by a man before, ever and it's never been broken either,”

Killian sits back and studies her. “Do you mean --? Are you saying that you're a ---”

“Virgin,” she says flatly, “and yes, I am,”

“And you didn't think about sharing this earlier?” he fumes.

She shrugs. “I know, I should have said something,”

He stands up abruptly and glares at her. “You do realize this changes things now,” he retorts and she looks at him weird.

“Why does this change things?”

“Because you're a virgin, this is your first time!” he cries, “And I bloody agreed to help you, thinking that you already had some prior experience with a man but you're a virgin, touched for the very first time. And by me, a pirate no less,”

“But I enjoyed it,” she muses, “I enjoyed it a lot and I want you to touch me again,”

Killian steps away from her, trying to wrap his head around the situation. He touched the most private place of a virgin princess and didn't even know that she's a virgin to begin with. “We have to stop this, our agreement is null and void. You can go home to your parents, say I didn't want you after all because you're too young for me and I let you go. This lesson is done,” he declares, opening his door to leave.

Emma sighs.

He walks back inside a moment later, not bothering to look at her. “These are my quarters and you can't stay here; you'll have to sleep above deck,” he says.

“But it's cold out,” she protests.

Jones stomps over to a closet and removes extra blankets and a pillow, giving them to her. “Here,” he offers, “there's a cot by the crow's nest. If it's not already occupied, you can sleep there,”

Emma reluctantly takes the blankets and pillow, going above deck.

tbc


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to reach out and gently touch her skin, place his fingers on it and discover how soft it really feels. Emma can still feel him behind her and a breath hitches in her throat as she starts to pay attention to his haggard breathing.

Less than ten minutes later after trying to go to sleep, Killian hears a loud splash and someone call for an ore to help someone who's jumped overboard into the cold waters. He doesn't think much of it until he hears one of his men refer to the person as a girl and he rushes above deck, searching the bow for her.

Luckily, he spots Emma not too far away, barely staying above water but quickly failing.

Killian orders his men to raise the plank. His men scramble to put it into position but it's too late: Emma's already pulled down by the current. He runs to the side and dives into the water, searching for her.

Everything is dark except for a few places that are illuminated by the moonlight.

He feels a vibration disturbing the water and he rushes towards it, finding Emma unable to breathe properly, waving her hands to keep herself afloat. He grabs her waist and swims upwards until he reaches the surface and swims back towards the ship. He helps her find the ropes and starts climbing, helping her until she is dropped on board, coughing up water.

“You stupid, naive, incredulous girl! What the bloody Hell were you thinking? You could have drowned and killed yourself!” he screams.

Emma's still struggling to remove the water from her lungs and glares at him. She did this on purpose to get his attention. What an idiotic thing to do, even for a princess.

He relents after a moment and barks an order to one of his crew mates, giving her space. Killian kneels down in front of her and places his hand on her back, hitting it, forcing up more water until her lungs are totally clear.

“Thank you,” she gasps.

“You're welcome,” he retorts, “and you bloody don't ever do that again,”

She manages a smile, the mischievous glint returning. “Don't ever walk away from me again,” she counters. “and I won't feel the need to take a nightly swim,”

“All right,” he agrees, helping her stand, “You're going to need new clothes while these dry,”

~~

He escorts her back to his cabin and sits her down as he scrounges about for something for her to wear. Ten minutes later, he still hasn't found anything but he can hear Emma start to shiver and he comes over to her, removing the blanket from underneath her and wraps it around her body.

“My clothes?”

“I'll continue looking,” he manages and leaves her, opening his closet and that's when he spots it: it isn't a dress like the one she's wearing but it'll have to do for now until he find something else proper. He turns back to her, clothes in hand and gives it to her. “I know it isn't as pretty as your current dress but it's all I have at the moment, love. But I'll try and find you more clothes later,”

Emma takes the clothing and goes behind the divider against the wall as Killian sits down at the mirror dresser, which he had angled years ago to give him the best possible view of anyone dressing behind it. He can see Emma trying to unlace her wet dress but failing miserably, unable to get a firm grip.

“Do you need some help love?” he calls out.

“Reluctantly, yes,” she says.

Killian stands and walks behind the divider, facing away from her and starts unlacing the back of her dress. It isn't until he starts seeing the pale of her skin that he slows down unlacing her, his eyes traveling the smoothness of her skin. Five minutes later, he is nearly done unlacing her but instead of moving away, he stands still staring at her back.

He wants to reach out and gently touch her skin, place his fingers on it and discover how soft it really feels. Emma can still feel him behind her and a breath hitches in her throat as she starts to pay attention to his haggard breathing.

She collects herself after a moment. “Are you finished?” she asks.

Killian steps back, bowing slightly. “Yes, m'lady,” he affirms but still doesn't move away completely. “If there's nothing else, I'll let you continue changing,”

“Yes, that's enough, thank you,” she whispers back.

He bows once again and takes his leave of her but instead of going back to the mirror dresser, he stands in the corner, waiting for her to come out. Another five minutes later, Emma steps out from the divider, carrying her old wet dress in one hand, wearing the clothes he provided her with.

The sight of her takes his breath away. He likes blue, it's one of his favorite colors but until that moment, he hadn't realized why he liked blue so much. Emma's a vision, dressed from neck to bottom in a knee length loose fitting sparkling ocean blue sleeveless dress. He got it from somewhere, where he couldn't remember but it fit her perfectly.

Emma gives him her nicely folded wet clothes and he takes them from her, setting them aside for the moment, unable to take his eyes off her.

“You're staring,” she comments.

“You're stunning, Emma,” he breathes.

Emma examines his clothes and notes that parts of it are still damp. “You should change too,” she suggests, smiling, “Don't want my teacher to get sick either,”

Killian looks down at his clothes and then back to her. “I'll manage darling,” he offers, “It isn't the first time I've had to rescue a woman taking a nightly swim,”

She stares at him and her gaze is unrelenting. “I'll change,” he says and goes behind the divider, removing his clothes while Emma slips underneath the covers of his bed. The dress is comfortable to walk in but uncomfortable to sleep in, so Emma starts removing it. When she can hear him almost done changing, she removes the last of her clothes and makes sure the blanket fully covers her.

“Um Emma,” he calls out. “I hate to bring up bad news but my wardrobe is very limited and I – could you turn around love?”

Emma turns over, facing the wall and knocks on it, letting him know it's okay. Killian exits the divider and stops short, seeing her in his bed. “Emma, what are you doing?”

“Hypothermia,” she mutters, “The best way to avoid hypothermia is to lie with another person and rub against them until their normal body heat returns,”

“Rub as in – “ he starts, “Are you naked under there?”

She shrugs, smiling and blushing a little. “If I am, would that bother you Captain? There's seriously no point in both of us getting sick because then we would unable to continue our lessons,”

“You have a point, lass,” he manages and slips into the bed as Emma makes room for him, her back still turned away from him.

As he tries to get comfortable, Emma can feel him brush up against her and she feels a rush of intense pleasure. He stops moving suddenly and she turns around and faces him. “This is a very unusual situation that we're in,” he observes, “Normally, when a woman is naked in by bed we're doing other activities to entertain ourselves,”

“Captain,” she starts.

“Killian,” he corrects, “If I get to call you Emma, you can say my name; it's Killian,”

She smiles at him. “I guess I don't have to ask what those activities would include,” she teases and shifts slightly so she is closer to him, almost hugging his upper body. “Is this okay?”

“It's fine,” he manages, though he is quite aware that this sudden closeness is affecting him differently than he would have expected. He can feel her inches away from him and suddenly, his hearts starts beating fast. She is, to his knowledge, unaware of his condition.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale land – AU. Emma is a princess on the verge of becoming a woman but wants more out of life than what her parents can give her, so she makes a wish to be swept away which translates into being kidnapped and sold at a slave auction to one Captain Killian Jones.  
> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened. Beta'd by zeldabel.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> This fanfic has an accompanying fanmix called Lessons and you can find it [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/lessons-a-captain-swan-fanfic-fanmix).


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighs and gently takes her hand, placing it over his lower body and let's go, trusting her to feel him out. This is a very dangerous game but he knows she would not do anything to hurt him. Killian can feel Emma's fingers trail down his body, rubbing his skin gently, traveling mainly in his midsection but he knows it's inevitable until they travel even further downwards. Emma is a very curious girl.

“Killian,” she says, “How do you feel?”

If he were to tell the truth now, that being this close to her, naked in his bed is causing his hormones to cloud his better judgement she would probably slap him. Silence is better, he decides.

Emma turns on her side so he is laying on his back but judging from the look on her face, she knows exactly what is going on with him.

“How do you feel love?” he counters.

“I'm curious,” Emma manages. “The best way to aid hyperthermia is rub the other person but my skin is still damp and so is yours, and yet neither one of us has moved to do something about it,”

He smirks. “Don't want to invade your personal space, Emma,”

“I think it's a little late for that,” she reasons, “seeing as we're naked in bed together, yours of all places,”

“Too right,” he agrees but still doesn't make a move, too scared about touching her inappropriately.

“Can I touch you?” she asks.

Killian clears his throat. “When a woman touches a man, Emma,” he starts, “whether sexually or innocently, his reaction is still the same, especially if the man feels some kind of attraction to said female,”

“Is that a yes?” she queries “Do I have your permission, Killian, to touch you?”

“You did understand what I mean?” he asks her.

She shrugs. “We're both adults and nothing serious has happened so far to displease me,” she reasons, “and I trust you, Killian. I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me,”

“You trust this pirate?”

“Why not? You haven't lied to me,” she adds, “so, do I have your permission, Killian?”

He sighs and gently takes her hand, placing it over his lower body and let's go, trusting her to feel him out. This is a very dangerous game but he knows she would not do anything to hurt him. Killian can feel Emma's fingers trail down his body, rubbing his skin gently, traveling mainly in his midsection but he knows it's inevitable until they travel even further downwards. Emma is a very curious girl.

The Captain stills his body, feeling her hands massage his skin and closes his eyes, unconsciously licking his lips which catches her attention. Emma gently rubs further downwards until her hand is on top of his manhood, gently stroking him.

“Emma...” he moans.

Emma massages him a little harder and then changes her position. Using her hands to support herself, she rests on top of him, gently dipping down feeling his tip grace her flesh. She knows she's not ready for sex but she loves the feeling of slowly dipping repeatedly without penetration, and she can tell from Killian continuous moans, he likes it too.

“Emma,” he breathes again.

She dips her body a little more, feeling a growing desire to go all the way but strains not too.

“Emma....”

She doesn't respond, still dipping her body in small strokes, each touch eliciting hungry groans. Killian reaches up and grabs her waist, feeling her wet skin between his fingers, wanting so much to go further but he knows he has to stop this. He rolls her onto her back and locks her hands against the bed.

“Why did you stop me? I wasn't going to...” she cries.

“Emma,” he cuts her off, “I know you weren't but it isn't right. We're only starting in these lessons and what you were doing (as wonderfully amazing as it was) it's too dangerous, love and too soon,”

She looks oddly at him. “But you were enjoying it,”

He smiles slightly. “I was and that's exactly why I needed to stop you,” he reasons, “You're still learning Emma and if I hadn't stopped you when I did, I'm not sure I would have been able to stop myself,”

Emma continues to stare at him and he looks away, sitting up, rubbing his chin. “There's a guest room adjacent to my mine, the room is located on the right after you exit the cabin. It's not as big as mine but it's suitable for a lady,” he offers, “I think it would be best if you sleep there for the duration of your time here,”

“I'm not kicking you out but I don't think it's a good idea that we sleep in the same cabin; it'll cloud our judgements, mine especially,” he reasons.

Emma frowns, clearly hurt and starts frantically picking up her clothes.

Killian places a reassuring hand on hers and she looks at him. “You are an amazing woman, Emma and one day when you find your True Love and make a life with him, he will be very lucky to be with you,” he says, “but never think less of yourself or that maybe you've disappointed me somehow because you haven't,”

He finds an extra blanket and gives it to her. Emma takes it and he turns around, waiting until she's covered herself and leaves the bed, turning back to look at him.

“Good night, Killian,” she whispers.

“Good night, Emma,” he echoes, glancing back at her.

She smiles quaintly at him before quietly leaving the cabin and entering the room he told her about. As soon as she's gone, he walks over and closes the door and goes back to his bed, lying back in frustration.

It's going to be a long night.

~~

Emma sighs, falling back onto the soft comforters in her new room. Killian was right, it isn't as big as his but it is suitable for her. She has everything she needs, except for her own clothes but the room doesn't feel quite as warm as Killian's.

Her room feels empty, dark and cold and she's feeling very restless. Closing her eyes, she can remember lying naked next to him, the bodies cramping together in a tight space, unconsciously rubbing against each other.

Maybe not unconsciously but she knows that he was right; she did go too far and if he didn't stop her then they would not be able to continue with their lessons.

Sex, making love is something Emma wishes to experience one day – one day – when she is mature enough but she's clearly not ready now.

Still, the feeling of Killian's manhood teasing her is still raw in her memory and gods, she needs a release so badly right now.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened. Beta'd by zeldabel.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> This fanfic has an accompanying fanmix called Lessons and you can find it [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/lessons-a-captain-swan-fanfic-fanmix).


	6. Restless Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His body starts to tremble and he groans loudly, stroking himself harder. His hand feels very cramped and is desperate need of a massage but he can't get the image of Emma out of his head. Her face is the devil, tempting him at every wind.

Killian hates his subconscious. Pirates have codes that they live by but until Emma, he didn't have an ethical code of conduct concerning sex with a student, or a virgin princess. Such codes did not exist as far as he knew.

The day has been a whirlwind from buying her freedom to negotiating their lessons in exchange for her help. His first teaching experience led to her coming out that she's a virgin, adding another level of anxiety to their already complicated situation, ending with lying naked with her in his bed and her using the experience to learn more about touching.

Which was very pleasurable. If Emma were a different woman, any other woman, he would have not hesitated to have his way. He likes women, all kinds of women and he's loved every single one of them, for how many hours they were with him.

But Emma's different.

She's a Princess and in the real world, even if he wanted to court her, he would be beneath her.

And he was beneath her, lying naked beneath her glorious body. He can still remember the sensation of Emma dipping down and lightly brushing against him. Even a little tease as that will be seared into his memory for a long time.

The way she dipped her body into his repeatedly.

He never thought about how feeling a woman's body over his, without sex, could feel equally amazing. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel her golden locks tickling his chest and the heated sensuality in their non-sexual union.

If he didn't have morals...

If Emma weren't a princess...

If she were free...if he were free..

Killian sighs, staring briefly at the ceiling before lowering his gaze to his mid-section, noting a tall mound underneath the sheets.

It's all Emma's fault.

But he needs to take care of this now, so he can at least get some sleep tonight and maybe dream about the blond princess sleeping in the next room.

Killian reaches beneath the blanket, gripping himself firmly in his hands, squeezing slowly. He can still  
remember Emma lying above him, her body rubbing against his and even holding her limp body as he swam carrying her back to the ship.

He strokes himself a bit faster, his wicked imagination slowly taking over. When he opens his eyes, he can see Emma above him, smiling seductively at him. He smiles, leaning up to kiss her but her finger stops him, pushing him back down on the bed as she straddles his legs and lies perfectly on top of him.

~~

Emma is still very restless and hates feeling that way, especially when she is trying to sleep. Her head feels dizzy and wishes that she didn't feel so confused. She's always been in control of emotions but her control is quickly slipping by the moment, every time she subjects herself to his tutelage.

The worst part is, it was her idea.

Their relationship isn't a romantic one, it's a business transaction but the boundaries are starting to become very blurry. Thinking of him makes her tremble, feeling his hands touch her private parts and almost nearly giving in and forgetting her proposition altogether.

It felt so good to feel his manhood rub against her, she remembers feeling her cheeks blush and her skin as if it were on fire.

She still feels like she's on fire.

Her hands continue to tremble as her fingers slowly travel to her sweet spot and gently, starts stroking, biting her lip. Emma spreads her legs a little wider, closing her eyes as she lightly whimpers, trying to ease the fire inside of her.

She can feel her pulse beating a little faster and one hand grasps her breast while she flexes four fingers, up and down, heaving until she can feel a liquidly fluid slide down her thigh.

~~

Killian is in serious trouble, feeling the rush of intense pleasure sweep over him, imagining Emma slowly glide in and out of him. Her body is perfect and amazing but he swears, if the real her walked in right now, he would not be able to contain himself.

His body starts to tremble and he groans loudly, stroking himself harder. His hand feels very cramped and is desperate need of a massage but he can't get the image of Emma out of his head. Her face is the devil, tempting him at every wind.

Bloody hell, he cries inwardly, gripping himself more firmly.

The siren's gone but there's something else coming.

~~

Emma sighs closing her eyes as her whole body relaxes. She's not there yet but her arousal is still very warm and she swears, upon opening her eyes, she sees someone in her room. _The ship is rocking relentlessly, so she can't focus on the identity of the mystery figure until he is standing beside her bed._

_Her mouth suddenly feels dry as she realizes it's him, standing naked in front of her._

_Emma doesn't know what to say, only stare up at him for direction. He doesn't say anything either as he kneels down and nuzzles her chest, kissing her neck and breasts before backing away, removing her blanket._

_They're both as naked as babes and Emma can feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, staring at him._

_Is he going to make love to her?_

_Is it time for another lesson?_

_“I want you to touch it,” he says finally._

_Emma lowers her gaze to his midsection and takes him in her hands, gently massaging but his hand stops her and she looks up at him again. “No,” he whispers, “with your lips,”_

_She's not sure who's fantasy this is but Emma isn't about to question her own psyche so she slides her legs over the bed, sitting in front of him. She closes her eyes and leans forward, her lips gently kissing him. Emma can feel his hands roaming around her back, and Emma circles around him, planting kisses in her wake._

_“Oh, Emma,” he breathes._

~~

_“Oh Emma,” Killian sighs, feeling very exhausted but burning with an electric energy he's never felt before. It's all because of her, the way she's changed him. He kneads himself a little harder and suddenly wishes Emma were with him, kissing him._

_They haven't even kissed, not for real but suddenly, he wonders how her lips would taste against his. Every woman tastes differently and wants to know how she would taste. Does she even know how to kiss? If she doesn't, he can certainly teach her that as well._

_Kissing is not sex and therefore, wouldn't be breaking any rules._

_But he is about to break now._

~~

_Emma's on fire, licking and kissing but she's craving attention as well, so she drags him down on the bed and she lays back, spreading her legs. She knows how he feels below her but her emotions are so tender and raw. Somehow, he knows exactly what she needs and he bends down between her legs, licking her in short, quick strokes._

_Emma braces the sheets and closes her eyes, feeling every stroke, kiss and lick. She remembers how it felt when Killian touched her for the first time and how pleasurable it was, how delicate and careful he was with her. Her pulse leaps and Emma grabs one of her breasts, massaging her nipple._

_Speaking of massaging, Killian has taken to massaging her sweet spot with his tongue, alternating between kissing her whole and teasing her. The go-between makes Emma seethe underneath him and he steadies her body with his hand, but there is no calming her down._

_The wetness returns, creating a puddle which Killian readily licks._

_Emma's about to burst, she can feel it but she's enjoying this too much to suddenly, let it stop. His tongue feels very hot (or is that her?); Emma can't really tell, smiling weakly at him as he stops and looks her, winking._

_“You are so beautiful right now,” he compliments before returning to his task, as Emma rocks against him, helping him on._

_The combination of her movements and his wonderful kisses and licks, forces a strong thunder inside to explode and she collapses, letting darkness envelop her but she can still the hear echoes of her own moans._

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened. Beta'd by zeldabel.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
>  _*Italics = fantasy, dream sequence_  
>  This fanfic has an accompanying fanmix called Lessons and you can find it [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/lessons-a-captain-swan-fanfic-fanmix).


	7. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't say anything, staring at his lips and Killian holds her closer. “Passion Emma,” he breathes, “like adrenaline, drives us. Passion can be raw and uninhibited or it can be slow and sensual. Part one of the lesson is done, but part two...that's a different story, love,”

One thing Killian discovers about Emma is that she is a good sleeper because he's had to knock on her door seven times before he can hear her scramble and groggily wake-up. “Emma, are you decent?” he asks.

She hesitates a moment before calling back, “Yes,”

Killian opens the door slowly but quickly averts his eyes, looking at the ceiling, suddenly realizing Emma is covered but still naked. “I asked if you were decent,” he mutters.

“I'm covered,” she replies.

He clears his throat, still looking at the ceiling because if he looks at Emma as she is now, he knows he will not be able to function for the rest of the day. “First of all, I want to say sorry for coming down hard on you – I'm mean harsh last night,” he apologizes.

Emma scrounges her nose and shakes her head. “Killian, do you think you can look at me instead of talking to the ceiling?” she wonders.

“I'm not so sure that's a good idea at the moment,” he admits.

“Because you look silly,” she says plainly, “it almost makes me question the intelligence of pirates in general,”

He sighs and slowly looks towards her, but only at her face. If his eyes drift elsewhere, he's in big trouble. “I'm sorry for last night,” he says, clearly distraught but his expression quickly changes to jovial, “but if you would join me in my cabin this morning, I have a surprise waiting for you,”

Emma's face lights up and her eyes sparkle, and Killian can't help but smile back at her; his eyes drifting only a little to admire her bare shoulders.

“So, when you are actually decent, just come next door,” he says, bowing slightly and catching a glimpse of her breasts before turning and exiting the room.

~~

Killian doesn't like waiting. Normally, he is a very patient man but circumstances change quickly, as do feelings. He isn't in love with Emma yet but he's pretty sure, his feelings for her are changing and he fears what will happen if he gives into those feelings, or she leaves without him knowing.

He sighs and nearly falls over himself when he hears her suddenly knock on the cabin door before walking inside, wearing her dress.

“Good morning again, Emma,” he says, smiling and moves aside, revealing two breakfast trays. “I believe today is your eighteenth birthday, m'lady,”

She smiles and he bows. “Happy birthday beautiful Princess,” he adds.

“Thank you,” she says, taking a seat as he shifts the tray to face her, giving her a better look at the food: scrambled eggs, sausage and a mug of orange juice. Emma picks up a spoon and eats some of the eggs and her eyes shoot towards him. “These are delicious!”

He grins. “Thank you, m'lady,” he says, taking his tray and sitting on the bed.

“You cooked these?”

“We do have a ship cook but I thought it would very impersonal if I didn't cook your birthday breakfast myself,” he explains, “especially since we have a ---”

She looks at him curiously, still eating the eggs.

“A bond,” he says, “I mean, we've already been naked together in my bed and that's a very big bonding experience,”

Emma smiles and then not, remembering what he said last night. He notices her frown and puts his tray aside, looking at her. “What's the matter, darling?”

“I'm sorry,” she muses, “about last night. My mother's always said a princess has to be prepared to make the perfect first impression and I acted like a fool yesterday, not telling you about my virginity, jumping into ice cold water, and using the excuse of hyperthermia to explore more sensual touch. I was stupid and you were right. I'm not ready for that kind of physical attraction yet and I applaud you for stopping me,”

He sighs and crosses his arms, studying her. “Yesterday Emma, you were a young lady but today, on your eighteenth birthday – have become a woman,” he says, “And a very wise one, wiser than most I've known,”

“Have you had many women?” she wonders and he looks at her strangely.

“Do you really want to know?” he queries, “I'm not up to talking about my conquests but I do worry that the number may make you feel inadequate,”

Emma shrugs. “I'm not asking you to compare how I might stack up against your conquests; just curious,” she reasons.

He scratches the back on his head. “If you really want to know the truth Emma, of all the women, I've never met one who's intrigued me long enough to really care about. I haven't run across one lass who's challenged me the way you have, or as stubborn as you are but even your stubbornness is what makes you you and you're --” he adds.

She smiles again hopefully and suddenly, he looses his senses.

“You're uh, princess,” he finishes, “and a wonderful student, so far,”

Emma looks thoughtfully at him and he removes a parchment from the desk nearby and gives it to her. “Here, I drafted this late last night and thought, maybe you would want to read it before I sent it off,” he says.

Her smile lessens as she takes a look at the paper.

It's her ransom note.

_Dear Highnesses,_

_By now, you have noticed that your daughter is missing from your care. That's because I have her in my possession and I am requesting $24,000 for her release. If you refuse this initial offer, the next note will be considerably higher and so on, until you relent._

_Sincerely_

_The man in black._

Emma looks at him. “You wrote this yourself?” she asks.

“By my hand, yes. Why?”

Much to his surprise, Emma rips the parchment apart and he looks quizzically at her. “What the bloody hell are you doing? We had an agreement!” he cries.

“You can't write this yourself,” she flatly, “My mother is close friends with a wolf-huntress. She knows my scent and if she sniffed this, she would know where to find me before we could finish our lessons. Which, I am not ready to be done just yet. So, give one of your men a new parchment and dictate the same letter but lower the asking price,”

“but you said $24,000 was reasonable,”

She shrugs. “It is but we have to be very delicate with this, Killian,” she muses. “Please follow my instructions,”

“All right,” he agrees, “We'll do it your way,”

“Thank you, Killian,” she smiles, enjoying more of her eggs. “These are really very good, I think you might have a secondary career in the works if the pirate thing doesn't work out,”

“Thanks lass but I fancy the open seas than the insanity of a busy galley,” he says. “What about you? Are you a good cook?”

She shrugs. “I learned many things growing up as a princess: how to walk gracefully, dance but cooking, that turned into a disaster,” she admits.

“Maybe you never had the right teacher,” he suggests, “You didn't have me,”

Emma sighs. “The life of a Princess isn't all it's cracked up to be,” she says, “If it's not a ball, it's meeting some formal dignitary and having to sit through often long, boring dinners. I hate corsets and fluffy dresses. I'd rather explore and go out on my own than stay cooped up in a tower for very long which is exactly what would happen to me if I marry early. There's the proposal from someone important, marriage preparations and dress fittings, more unholy corsets that I think I might die in and I just want to escape and be a normal person,”

“You think being a pirate is better than living the royal life?”

“You're free,” she says simply, “This ship can take you anywhere you desire and if you're too tired to sit through boring dinners, you turn in early,”

Killian smiles. “Something tells me though, you're no ordinary princess, Emma,” he teases, “there's a fire in you and it's crawling to get out,”

The mention of fire reminds her of her very vivid sexual dream the night before and her cheeks blush.

“What? Am I embarrassing you Emma?” he teases. “I am right, aren't I? That's why you often clash with your mother because you would rather be free to do whatever you like and she wants you to be this proper princess and you can't stand it,”

Emma laughs. “I am a Princess,” she pronounces, “but I'm also my own woman. When I know that there's something I want, I don't hesitate to ask for it. Which was exactly the case after I turned sixteen: I asked my father to teach me how to fight,”

“That couldn't have gone over well with your mum,”

“Don't let her cold exterior fool you; Snow White knows how to fight but for whatever reason, she's chosen to suppress that side of her,” Emma observes, “but when I asked him, I never meant how to physically fight. I wanted to know how to use a sword. I mean, my father is an excellent swordsman and since I don't have brothers and the kingdom can often be dangerous, I need to at least know how to defend myself against an attack, or kidnapping,”

Killian grins. “So, did he teach you?”

Emma sighs. “After arguing with my mother, eventually she agreed but only if she observe our training sessions. We practiced together for three weeks, every day until I could best him,” she says proudly.

“Why don't we test your skills then?” he proposes, grinning mischievously “Think of it as part of our lessons,”

“How does sword fighting relate to what we're doing?”

He smiles, winking at her. “You'll just have to trust me, love and you'll probably want to change into something that will allow you to move better,” he says, “See you on deck in a bit,”

~~

Killian likes to think of himself as a good swordsman, he wasn't taught by a prince but he's sincerely curious about Emma's fighting skills. Adrenaline, when used properly, can be an amazing aphrodisiac; not that he intends to seduce Emma

Though his dreams last night, consisted of mostly, doing just that. Seeing her this morning, still naked in bed didn't help either.

Which is very bad because he really needs to focus.

Emma finally comes up on deck, dressed appropriately and spies him by the middle mast, two swords lying close by.

“That's better now,” he says before handing her one sword. “The only rule is that this is a practice fight, which  
means no killing, stabs or hits. I want to see how good you are at this,”

“Why though?” she wonders.

“Sword fighting, well, it's like a dance. There are under most normal circumstances, only two players; the same as with lovers,” he explains, “and once of one of the players knows the other's weaknesses, they can exploit them for their own pleasure,”

Emma nods. “I think I'm starting to understand,”

He smiles. “Good,” he muses, “because this is only part one of the lesson. Are you ready?”

Emma whips her sword about before focusing it on him, gently gliding the blade down his and then smacking it, throwing him off balance. “I am but I'm not sure you are,” she teases.

Killian steadies his nerves and swings his sword back, clashing with hers. Emma pushes him away and he stumbles back but gains balance again, thrusting forward but Emma deflects it and catches his sword, tangling it with hers and swivels it about until he looses its grip and it flies away from him, piercing a nearby mast.

Emma smiles triumphantly and sets her sword aside.

“I'm sorry, I should have warned you,” she smirks.

Killian brushes his clothes and walks over to her, extending his hand to her which she takes. But he uses the moment to hurl her body into his arms, so his arm is around her waist. “Your adrenaline,” he notes, “you still restless?”

She doesn't say anything, staring at his lips and Killian holds her closer. “Passion Emma,” he breathes, “like adrenaline, drives us. Passion can be raw and uninhibited or it can be slow and sensual. Part one of the lesson is done, but part two...that's a different story, love,”

He lets her go, walking back to the cabin and Emma follows him.

~~

When Emma finds Killian in his cabin, the lights are dim except for maybe three candles and she enters slowly, nearly colliding into him again. She wants to ask what is going but he turns and lights another, giving the room more illumination. He walks over to the dresser and removes a bottle with pink liquid.

Emma watches him curiously as he uncorks the bottle and smells it's contents before turning to look at her. “Like I said, passion can drive a person, it heightens our senses and causes us to be more aware of the world around us,” he reasons and walks over to her, gently taking her hand and letting her lie down.

“Killian,”

He pours a bit of the oil into his hands and looks at her. “This is scented oil. I found it in my travels and the man I bought it from, told me that it elicits the most amazing pleasure in a woman,” he reasons, “Turn around,”

Emma does as he instructs and Killian leans her back against him, whispering. “This works best without clothes,” Before Emma can even start to remove her top, Killian reaches in the front and helps her remove it. Emma stills as he feels his fingers trace invisible lines on her back and even leans down, planting a single kiss. A breath hitches in her throat and he smiles.

He pours a bit of the oil and rubs his hands together before massaging her back in a circular motion. “Emma?” he whispers.

She gives him a quiet 'hmm?' and he kisses her left lower shoulder and she coils against him. He kisses her again, this time on her neck and she laughs a little. Someone's ticklish. His hands drift to her stomach, massaging the remaining oil there; meanwhile, Killian's taking to nibbling her earlobe.

Emma wants to turn around but he won't let her but she does reach back and finds his neck. Meanwhile, Killian's hands drift lower but as soon as she feels where he's going, she swivels around and faces him.

Suddenly, Killian isn't sure what to do next, staring back into her eyes as Emma stares into his. He reaches for her face, cuddling his hand around her cheek and Emma moves closer towards him, about to kiss him but suddenly backs away, covering herself.

“This is seriously no offense against you,” she says, “but I need a moment,”

Killian sighs and shifts uncomfortably, watching Emma trying to compose herself before she turns back to him. “This was a really bad idea,” she finally admits, “I'm sorry, Killian,”

Before he can say anything, she abruptly leaves the cabin.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened. Beta'd by zeldabel.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> On Updates: I think Monday/or Tuesday works best, maybe another on Saturdays' since Saturdays' are designated Captain Swan Saturdays.  
> This fanfic has an accompanying fanmix called Lessons and you can find it [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/lessons-a-captain-swan-fanfic-fanmix).


	8. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Emma,” he says calmly, “It's your birthday and you shouldn't be spending it alone in your room the whole night. Come, there's happy festivities on deck; dancing and music,”
> 
> Emma doesn't say anything and he sighs, pressing his hand to the door. “I know you missed your birthday ball and this won't be the same but I wanted to do something special for you, Emma,” he says, “because it's your birthday,”

When Emma was a little, she was excited to fall in love. The tale of her parent's love story was the best bedtime story and she hoped, that she would have the same opportunity herself one day ; to find someone who loves her so deeply and she loves him in return. She thought being in love would be the greatest adventure and she still believes that it is, but now Emma is questioning if she is ready for it.

Love can be complicated and Emma knows, if she were falling in love, it would never work out. A pirate and a princess, her waiting at home for months while he sails away. Emma can't deal with that kind of separation and she needs to be realistic.

This arrangement with Killian – Captain Jones isn't working.

And she needs to sever their relationship as soon as possible, she rationalizes, sitting alone in her room.

Killian said it himself, he's never been with a woman long enough to care for her and Emma's quite sure, the longer they are together, the more he will grow wary of her.

She wants to love, to feel love but she is playing a dangerous game here. It's hard to think of her relationship with Killian as anything other than a business transaction when she's around him. But she needs to be professional about this. This has to end before they both end up hurt.

A princess doesn't have a place in a pirate's life.

She has to end it.

~~

Killian knows when to give a woman space but he also knows Emma; two days on board his ship and he thinks he knows her feelings which he doesn't. But he knows his feelings and there is no question that she is changing him. Every time she is even a little close to him, his pulse beats a little faster and all he can think of is tasting those sweet lips of hers.

She is a business partner, a client and their relationship is a business transaction, nothing more. If only she knew that there were more to the story. And he wishes that matters were not complicated by his plans but it isn't that simple anymore.

She isn't a business partner or his student and in fact, wants to her to become so much more.

He wants her.

~~

This is a very bad idea but it's her birthday and she shouldn't be spending it alone in her room, sulking or doing whatever princesses do to cheer themselves up when they're depressed. Killian knocks on her door and hears a stir.

“Emma?”

“I don't want to see you,” she calls back, “Leave me alone, Killian,”

He knocks one more time and he can hear a quiet growl from inside.

“Do you have a hearing problem? I said leave me alone!” she shouts back.

“Emma,” he says calmly, “It's your birthday and you shouldn't be spending it alone in your room the whole night. Come, there's happy festivities on deck; dancing and music,”

Emma doesn't say anything and he sighs, pressing his hand to the door. “I know you missed your birthday ball and this won't be the same but I wanted to do something special for you, Emma,” he says, “because it's your birthday,”

She opens the doors suddenly and he looks at her. “I made a mistake, regarding our arrangement,” she manages, “I want to leave as soon as possible,”

“You're running,”

She shrugs helplessly and he can see, it's taking everything in her not to cry. “I'm not running; I want to go home, Killian,” she continues, “Please oblige me this request and I will work in your favor to get you your money as soon as I can,”

“You think I still care about the money?”

Emma looks away from him and he touches her chin, turning her to look at him. “My concern at the moment isn't my money, Emma; it's you. There's only so few hours left of your birthday and I think, it would be a waste if you didn't at least enjoy yourself,” he reasons, extending other his hand to her. “Please Emma, you shouldn't be spending your birthday alone; we'll talk about our arrangement tomorrow,”

“I'm only one year older,” she says. “Why should it matter?”

“Because you're not just one year older today,” he reasons.

Emma sighs and slips her hand into his.

~~

Emma doesn't pay attention to the way Killian reacts holding her hand, guiding her on deck. But he knows that she must feel the tension because she doesn't relax until she sees his men, waiting patiently for her arrival. She's always spent her birthdays at home with her parents and although, her mother would prefer elaborate birthday celebrations, Emma's always preferred quiet ones.

She does miss being home but she doesn't miss having to wear a corset and being forced to dance in it.

She glances once at Killian but he doesn't look at her as one of his men step forward, carrying a violin. “Starkey, m'lady,” the man says, “Happy birthday,”

“Mr. Smee, ma'am,” a shorter man says, removing his red hat.

Emma rolls her eyes and relaxes. “First of all,” she says, “I am a princess but I'm not at home, so no 'm'lady's or ma'am – I'm only eighteen and hearing someone refer to me as ma'am – makes me think that instead of turning eighteen, maybe I turned 58 instead. Please call me, Emma,”

The pirates laugh, the sound echoed by Killian's and she turns and looks at him. Emma turns around fully, smiling kindly, extending her hand to him. “Dance with me?” she asks.

Killian takes her hand, turns her palm over and kisses it, sending a shiver down her back but Emma quickly recovers before he can see the effect on her. “Your invitation is accepted,” he says and guides her to the center.

Starkey takes up his violin and starts playing a slow tune. Killian slips his right hand behind her back and one into her other, dancing slowly, holding her close.

“Do you have a wish?” he asks.

Emma doesn't say. “You really didn't have to do this,” she manages, “Breakfast would have been enough,”

Killian smiles at her. “As I understand it, when a girl turns eighteen – her eighteenth birthday is usually one of the biggest milestones in her life,” he says, “other than marrying and her wedding night,”

Emma can't help but blush and his smile widens, causing her to glare at him. “Now you're teasing me,” she retorts.

“If I'm teasing you Emma, it's only because I like to see your reaction,” he says, leaning closer to her, “and right now, you are too beautiful,”

He kisses her cheek and backs away, winking at her and Emma shakes her head. “And I wanted to do this for you,” he adds.

“You thought it would change my mind about leaving?” she wonders.

“I'm not keeping you here against your will,” he reasons, “but I do ask that you think about this, at least sleep on it and make your decision in the morning,”

Emma shrugs, looking plainly at him. “I can't think of a reason to stay. What you've done for me, Killian, is so sweet and I'll never forget it but this is no place for a princess,” she says, “but I promise that I'll keep my part of our arrangement and you will get your money,”

He stops dancing with her, prompting Starkey to stop playing and Killian looks at her. “The money isn't the only reason why I want you to stay, Emma,” he says bluntly.

Emma stops dancing and Starkey quits playing the violin, staring at her as she stands up to the Captain.

“This isn't a relationship Killian, it's a business transaction,” she retorts and walks away.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened. Beta'd by zeldabel.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> This fanfic has an accompanying fanmix called Lessons and you can find it [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/lessons-a-captain-swan-fanfic-fanmix).


	9. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma stares back at him and Killian braces her, pulling her closer. “I don't belong on this ship, Killian,” Emma whispers and buries her head in his chest. “but I really don't want to leave either,”

Killian doesn't wish to disturb Emma twice in one day but he does feel the need to counsel himself, so he secludes himself in his cabin, hoping a good night's sleep is all he needs to forget his feelings for her. If she is truly determined to leave, he won't stop her but he would hate to let her go.

Falling for Emma was not a part of the plan but he has – hard and now, he has to deal with it.

The original plan was supposed to be simple, kidnap the princess and negotiate with her parents for her release and hope that they would pay whatever he wished for in return. A simple extortion plan but quickly became complicated as soon as Emma proposed her own terms.

Everything was supposed to go according to plan, but lately, Killian's learned that life and a pretty face can quickly complicate matters.

Now, he has to negotiate a different plan, or is the plan even necessary anymore?

As if someone's reading his thoughts, there's a pounding on his door and he answers it, somewhat hoping it's Emma saying that she's not leaving.

It's not her, it's Smee.

“There's a message on deck,” he says and Killian gestures that he close the door behind him and he does so. “It's from her,”

Killian walks over to the side wall and places his hand on it, listening for Emma's breathing. He can't hear her but he does hear some rustling and he looks back at Smee, gesturing that he will meet him on deck soon.

~~

“Where's this message?” Killian demands as he finds Smee. Smee stands aside, revealing a giant crow and a tiny parchment. Smee's already removed the paper from the bird's claws and hands it to Killian and he reads it; the she in question wants him to dock the day after tomorrow at a specific port and meet with her. The only problem is, they are nowhere near the dock she wants to meet.

“I can't meet her,” he says and Smee looks worriedly at him. “I know she can be difficult, more so than anyone else but we aren't anywhere she needs us to be. You hear that bird? Take that back to her,”

The crow fluffs his feathers, looking him square in the eye before flying away suddenly

“Captain, are sure that's a wise response? She will not be happy about this,”

Killian shrugs. “I know she won't be happy but even I can't control the seas, Smee,” he reasons. “I know she's not a patient person but she will have to be,”

“What about the princess?”

“Emma – the princess – wants to leave and return home,” he says, “but she still promised me my money,”

Smee's nervous. “Don't we need insurance though that she will follow through on her end?” he wonders, “Can you trust her?”

“Yes, I do,” Killian acknowledges.

~~

Morning's come too quickly for Killian's taste, especially since he couldn't sleep very well the previous night. His inability to sleep, however, has less to do with Emma and more to do with the message from her. Judging from their current position, they are very close to the port she wants to meet him at which is very odd because last time he checked, they weren't close at all.

But coordinates don't lie.

The Jolly Roger is exactly one day close to port.

And that makes Killian very nervous.

He pounds hard on Emma's door but doesn't even hear her toss in bed and he rushes up on deck, finding her standing at the stern. Killian sighs heavily, walking over to her slowly. “I certainly hope you don't plan on jumping again,” he says as Emma turns back to him. “especially since we both know that you can't swim,”

Emma smiles at him. “That's not my plan,” she reasons.

“So, why are you out here?” he asks, standing beside her.

“I couldn't sleep,” she says, “I woke up early and thought maybe, I could clear my head,”

Killian sighs and relaxes a little. “I couldn't sleep very well last night either,” he admits and Emma looks at him curiously. “I really don't want you to leave, Emma; you are free to of course but I want you to stay,”

“Why don't you want me to leave?” she wonders, “because you think I won't deliver your money as I promised? I am a woman of my word, Killian,”

“I don't question your honesty, Emma,” he continues, “but money isn't the reason why I want you to stay,”

She shrugs. “Then what? Our lessons? It was a foolish idea; I don't know what I was thinking other than saving myself from possible rape by your crew,” she reasons.

“I demand respect from every many on my crew; if I say, don't hurt the prisoner, they don't hurt the prisoner. Any man who disobeys a command from me will find himself in a deep blue grave before he can even take it back,” Killian explains, “and it's against my personal rules of conduct not to rape a woman,”

Emma looks away from him. “It's good that you command such respect from your men,” she says, “and that you have that rule but I'm still not sure I can stay, Killian,”

Killian stands closer to her, placing a hand on hers. “Emma, there are some things more precious than gold and coins,” he starts. “and I would be very sad if you left now because you've stolen something from this pirate that gold cannot replace,”

Emma stares back at him and Killian braces her, pulling her closer. “I don't belong on this ship, Killian,” Emma whispers and buries her head in his chest. “but I really don't want to leave either,”

He wraps his arms around her, smelling her hair, feeling those golden curls against him. “There is something you should know though,” he continues, “we are a day away from making port,”

Emma looks up at him. “I thought we weren't even close to land,” she muses.

Killian tucks a loose hair behind her ear. “I thought we were too but here we are,” he reasons, “there's something else, when we dock I want you to come with me,”

“Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of what we're trying to do?”

He smiles at her wickedly. “You haven't heard the second part of my plan, in which I dress you up all in black leather and have my way with you,”

Emma looks at him weird and he laughs. “For a pirate, Killian, you have a sick sense of humor,” she retorts, “I'm a princess, not your sex slave that you can do with whatever your hormones desires,”

“That's not exactly what I had in mind, love,” he teases, leaning into her. “I'm going to need your special negotiating skills to help me, once again,”

~~

It's day three onboard Killian's ship and today, Emma is subjected to two pirates (Killian and Starkey) looking her over deciding if she is up too whatever they both have in mind. Once that thought strikes Emma, she starts to walk away because she is no mood for a threesome.

“Is all this ogling really necessary? I mean, I know I turned eighteen yesterday but this is ridiculous,” she says flatly. “Killian, what is going on because I really want to know,”

Starkey glances at Killian before turning his attention back to her. “You can't stay onboard when we finally make port; you have to come with us,” he starts.

“But you'll stick out; someone might recognize you and then, all of this planning would be for nothing,” Killian finishes, “so, we need to change your appearance; that's where Starkey comes in,”

Emma shrugs and she remembers what he mentioned earlier about black and her special negotiating skills. “Killian, you said something about dressing me up in black...” she starts, “what did you mean by that?”

“I found more clothes you can wear and this particular outfit, is appropriate for what we need,” he explains, revealing a black corseted dress and Emma scowls at him.

“I hate corsets!” she seethes, “You know that I hate them, I am not wearing that; find something else,”

The captain glances at Starkey. “Emma, you don't really have a choice here; this is all we have and you need to wear it,” he says, “Believe me, I wish it didn't have the corset love but it'll only be for a few hours,”

Emma is livid though.

“Emma, sweetheart, please,” he pleads, “This won't work without this,”

Emma takes the dress and goes to her cabin, muttering how ridiculous the situation is and Killian swears he hears another unseemly word escape her mouth, a word that he didn't expect a princess to know.

~~

When Emma emerges from her cabin wearing the much-hated outfit, black corset leather and leather pants with a semi-black leather skirt, Killian almost cannot breathe. Starkey walks over to her and Emma eyes him carefully before the other man looks back at Killian and smiles.

“Flawless transformation,” he commends, “but we still need to do something about her hair. What color do you think?”

Killian shrugs. “I was thinking dark brown with a little red,” he muses.

“How about we ask the subject in question what color she would prefer to dye her hair?” Emma interrupts and they look at her. “Dark brunette, no red,”

Starkey looks at her again and smiles. “That could work, it can work,” he reasons and takes her hand, dragging her back to her room.

~~

“For a pirate,” Emma starts as she sits down at her dresser, looking at Starkey's reflection in the mirror as he removes some bottles from a bag. “You are way too enthusiastic about coloring my hair,”

Killian smiles but doesn't say anything.

“I have many talents m'lady, some of them wasted when I'm on this ship but I know how to be beautiful,” he says, turning her head to the left and right. “We could go all black but I think brown would be better,”

Emma glances down at her outfit. “Shouldn't I change first?” she asks.

“No!” both men answer and she stares at Killian, as he covers a deep blush.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic has an accompanying fanmix called Lessons and you can find it [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/lessons-a-captain-swan-fanfic-fanmix).


	10. Charade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't need to be taught how to walk,” Emma retorts.
> 
> Killian gestures that she show him how she walks to prove her point. Emma flips her hair to one side and walks, back straight as demurely as possible. “Whatever the bloody hell that was, that will not work,” Killian retorts, “You're too straight-laced lass,”

Killian is anxious, he doesn't like waiting as Starkey washes out the dye from Emma's hair in her room. He paces around his cabin and stops dead as Starkey comes in unexpectedly, clearing his throat.

“Did it work?” he asks.

Starkey steps aside, opening the door and Emma walks in, her blond curls replaced by brown and looking absolutely amazing. Killian walks over to her and she looks at him.

“There's a little red, but not much,” she says. “So, what is this plan?”

“I have some business to attend too,” Killian reasons.

Emma shrugs. “So, if you have business, why bother to bring me along? Why can't I stay on board?” she asks.

“Because someone could recognize you and I don't fancy having to chase down a twice-kidnapped princess,” he reasons, “The facade is almost complete; we need to work on your swagger,”

“My what?”

“Your walk, m'lady,” Starkey interprets, “No pirate woman walks around like she's scared of her environment; you have to evoke fear and a slight edge of sexiness,”

Emma shakes her head. “Aren't the clothes enough?” she asks, looking at Killian.

Killian looks at Starkey and nods that he bring her upside. Emma and Starkey follow him up on deck where's there's more room to walk around. “Not for a pirate,” he says, “There's a certain mentality all pirates possess,”

“I don't need to be taught how to walk,” Emma retorts.

Killian gestures that she show him how she walks to prove her point. Emma flips her hair to one side and walks, back straight as demurely as possible. “Whatever the bloody hell that was, that will not work,” Killian retorts, “You're too straight-laced lass,”

“The corset seriously doesn't help,” she muses.

“Emma...”

“Fine,” she breathes and loosens her shoulders, leaning slightly and walks forward.

Killian glances at Starkey, who's studying her curiously. “A little bit slower,” he suggests, “You're a woman, use what you have love, let your feminine charms work their magic,”

Emma looks over her outfit one more time and then back at Killian. “Feminine charm? Is that pirate code for swing that ---- ?”

“Well, you already speak like a pirate,” he says bluntly.

Killian goes over to her and braces her waist, walking with her slowly across the deck. Emma relaxes more in his arms. “Is this whole thing really necessary?” she asks him. “I thought that you trusted me?”

“I do but I don't want to come back to my ship and find you gone,” he reasons, kissing her cheek, “You are the only one I cannot easily let go of,”

She turns her head and looks at him, squeezing out of his grasp. “That's enough for now. I think I got it, the walk, the look. I'm ready,” she assures him, going back to her room to change.

~~

Killian wants to make sure she is comfortable with her part of the plan for tomorrow. When he comes into her room, she's sitting at the dresser, brushing her now brown locks. He watches her expression change thoughtfully and he walks over behind her, taking the brush from her and starts brushing.

“I'm still not used to seeing myself as a brunette,” she admits.

“You know you're beautiful no matter what you look like,” he says, carefully brushing.

Emma sighs and stares at her reflection, but more specifically at him. “You were right, you know,” she muses suddenly, “about me wanting to leave,”

His fingers settle through her hair, forgetting the brush for a moment, waiting for her to continue. “And for the record, I hate it when you're right,” she adds, “but I was running. It's funny, the night I was kidnapped on the eve of my birthday I wished that I would be swept away. I didn't think that meant I would find myself among four other girls at a slave auction and then purchased by a pirate captain,”

“This pirate captain, was he at least good-looking?” he teases.

Emma laughs and the sound is cathartic to his ears; he brushes aside her hair and she turns to him. Killian leans into her and wraps his hands around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. “As I recall, you were a handful that first night,” he remembers, “I never would have thought a beauty like you could be so much trouble for me,”

“You're no good for me either, Killian,” she reasons, “You've stopped me from leaving twice and convinced me to change my hair color,”

He reaches up and gently strokes her hair, smiling fondly. “I told you, you look beautiful no matter your hair color,” he says.

“You didn't come in here to tell me that,”

Killian backs away. “I wanted to make sure you know your part for tomorrow,” he reasons.

“I got it Killian,” she promises.

“That's another thing,” he adds, “for this to work, you have to refer me the same way everyone else does: Captain. This cannot be personal,”

“Okay,”

He turns back to her and a mischievous smirk marks his face. “When I saw you earlier in that outfit...I understand that you hate corsets but you looked amazingly sexy,” he purrs.

A flush rushes to Emma's cheeks and she looks away from, finding the hairbrush. “You know this is only a one time deal, Killian and I'm not going to make it a habit of wearing that outfit on a daily basis,”

He walks over to her again and kneels down so he's breaths away from her neck. “Princess Emma, is that a blush?” he teases, “if I didn't know you any better, I'd say that you liked the attention. And why not? You're a beautiful woman and I would be envious of any man who caught your attention, if only to make love to you nightly,”

Emma looses herself and turns her head to face him. “You should really go,” she muses, “our arrangement – it's  
not working, Killian,” she reasons.

“And why isn't it working again?” he wonders, “You're still running, Emma and the irony of the situation is that this was your idea. But you're so scared of feeling that you would rather run from it,”

“I'm still here,” she says, shrugging. “I haven't run,”

Killian leans in closer, placing a hand over her heart. “You have – here,” he whispers, “but you don't need to run, Emma. You don't have to be scared of your feelings,”

“You think you know what's in my heart, Killian but you don't know me,” she cries, “I'm excited and curious about sexuality but I'm scared too, especially when there's emotions involved. Hearts can be broken,”

“I wouldn't break yours,” he reasons, “If anything, I would want to possess it and keep it safe from ever being broken,”

Emma stares at him oddly. “If taken literally, that's actually very disgusting,” she says and smiles. “But it's still sweet,”

“I was speaking metaphorically,” he confirms, “but in case you didn't know, Emma: you are the only one I want to keep safe,” He kisses her forehead and quickly backs away. “I expect that we will arrive at our destination very early tomorrow, so be ready to leave the ship when I'm ready to go,”

“Yes, Captain,” she promises.

“Good night Emma,” he says, turns and leaves. As soon as he closes the door behind him, he leans against it and sighs heavily. Maybe it would be better if she didn't wear that outfit on a daily basis because he's sure if she did, he would not be able to run his ship properly.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened. Beta'd by zeldabel.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.


	11. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what kind of problem would that be?” she wonders, eyeing him. “I saw the way she practically grabbed you in front of your men. I'm ashamed of you, Killian, letting a girl cloud your better judgement. I thought that I taught you better than that. Love is weakness, boy; don't ever forget that,”

As soon as Killian can feel the warm sea breeze, he awakes from his bed, changes and goes up on deck to check the progress of their travel. They would be docking very soon and surprise, surprise, there's another message.  She's already there, waiting for his arrival and cannot wait to see Emma as well.  Killian crumples the piece of paper and goes back down below, knocking on Emma's door.  

She mutters that it's alright for him to enter and he does so, noting her bent over, lacing her boots, already dressed. “Almost done,” she says, “We there yet?”

“In a bit,” he says and walks over, kneeling down to help her lace up her other boot.

“Good,” she muses, sitting back, finishing up one boot. “It'll be nice to be able to walk around on land, other than the ship,”

He finishes lacing up the other boot and looks at her. “Someone land-sick?” he teases.

Emma snorts. “I'm just anxious to get this whole thing over with so I can burn these clothes, or toss them overboard; I haven't decided yet which one,” she reasons.

“You do realize of course these clothes aren't yours,” he offers, “I lent them to you, so if you burn or toss them you need my permission first and my response, would of course be 'No.'”

Emma looks away from him. “Why? So, you can make some other poor damsel wear them?” she retorts, “I hate corsets but I wouldn't wish this kind of misery on any female,”

He pulls her into his arms suddenly and a breath hitches in Emma's throat. “Just so you know darling, this my new favorite outfit because you're in it and wouldn't let any other woman except you wear it,” he teases and lets her go.

As soon as he releases her, he hears one of his men say that they've successfully docked and he looks back at Emma.

“Showtime,” she smiles, leaving the room and Killian following in her wake.

~~

Killian isn't sure how Emma will perform as they walk off the ship but she does elicit more than a few stares because she is the only woman in their small group, but also because of that much-hated corset. Few men are paying attention to her face, thus nobody will care that she is actually a princess and are more concerned with her lower area.

He smirks and Emma glares icily at him, and he scowls as they walk into their first destination, a local bar. Killian beckons Smee closer and the short man steps forward. “Find Miss Emilia some suitable clothes and go back to the ship straight away, don't linger,”

“Emilia?” Emma questions, “Seriously? I can't have a sexy pirate name? You had to go with that?”

Smee looks back at Emilia and then to Killian. “I think I can find some,” he says and the little man leaves.

“Emilia, really?” Emma still fumes but Killian ignores her, walking over to an empty table. Emma follows, taking the seat beside him.

“If I refer to your real name, that might give you away, love,” he says, “Emilia will have to do for now,”

Emma sighs and leans back in her chair, dangling her arms and Killian looks over at her weird. “What are you doing?”

“Sitting,” she says bluntly.

He glances at her chest and grabs one of her hands, forcing her to sit up. “You're a pirate love, not a whore looking for a good time,” he whispers to her.

Emma laughs evilly and reaches over, caressing his thigh. “Now, what are you doing?” he asks, surveying the tavern for her.

“Looking for a good time, Captain,” she teases back.

Killian grabs her hand and plants it firmly in her own lap. “Try and behave yourself, love,” he whispers, “Don't act straight-laced either,”

Emma sighs, leaning against him. “Whatever you say, Captain,” she says and kisses his cheek, “Oy! Where are the drinks around here?!”

 _Oh dear lord_ , Killian cries. _I've created a monster!_

Finally, Killian spots the woman he's looking for and turns briefly Starkey. “Please, watch her,” he begs the other pirate before going over to the bar.

“You have guts, Kilian,” the woman remarks, staring at Emma. “I didn't wager you could transform a princess into a pirate but congratulations,”

Killian doesn't bother to look at her, instead leans back against the bar and stares at Emma from afar. “You've seen her,” he retorts, “Is that it?”

The woman smiles. “It's a very impressive transformation but that wasn't a part of the plan, Killian,” she reminds him, “Her parent's wealth is the real target, you know that,”

“Emma says that she'll cooperate and I believe her; in exchange, I'm helping her with a little problem as well,” he reasons.

“And what kind of problem would that be?” she wonders, eyeing him. “I saw the way she practically grabbed you in front of your men. I'm ashamed of you, Killian, letting a girl cloud your better judgement. I thought that I taught you better than that. Love is weakness, boy; don't ever forget that,”

“Right, and you were never in love once – not even with my father,”

The woman grabs his collar suddenly, forcing Killian to look at her. “Listen me, son and listen well to advice from your dear old mum; you wanted this life so you could be free of me and I told you, if this is what you want, you need a heart of stone. I think that definitely applies now, don't you think?” she seethes, letting him go. “Remember the plan, we're embezzling money from the Charmings and as soon as we get our money, we get rid of her and I take my fair share because that's what your lovely mother deserves,”

“I'm all for helping you out mother but I'm a bit fuzzy about the 'getting rid of her' part,” he says.

She smiles at him, passing him a dagger. “Take care of her, Killian,” she advises, “and quietly. You can even make it look like an accident if you like; which might not be a bad idea in this case,”

“She doesn't deserve to die,” he cries, “she only turned eighteen a day ago,”

“Are we getting soft, son?” she teases, pouting. “You're a pirate, one of the most dreaded in the land and you have a soft spot for a girl you've only known for a few days? You're a bloody pirate captain, ACT LIKE ONE!”

Killian doesn't say anything, discreetly taking the dagger and hiding it.

“That's a good boy,” she smiles before walking away.

Killian walks back to the table and sits next to Emma, not even looking at Starkey but he does notice the mug of ale in Emma's hand, which is about half empty. “Best drink I've ever had,” she laughs. “It's like a meal,”

“We're done here,” Killian says icily and grabs Emma's hand, dragging her away from the table. Emma pulls at him to let her go and he does once they're far removed from the group and pins her against a wall. “I thought that we had agreed that you would be a little more discreet in this outing?”

“I'm acting and behaving the way I should in this get-up, like a pirate,” she retorts and grabs his face, kissing him forcefully but passionately. “I bet you weren't expecting that I would do that,”

Killian rolls his eyes and moves away from her. “That was out of line, Emma,” he seethes. “We're going back to the ship now before you do anymore damage,”

“Sorry but I'm not done with my drink,” she retorts.

A big grin forms across Killian's face and he heaves her body over his shoulder and gathers his men, stalking out of the tavern.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.


	12. Dangerous Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Room, you have your own room? And you're dressed in pirate's clothes,” Red observes and sniffs hers, “And you've been drinking,”
> 
> “No,” Emma says innocently, “Not a lot,”
> 
> “Emma, were you kidnapped or brain-washed?”

Killian can't help but grin as he walks back to his ship, a loud Emma banging her fists against him and cursing the whole way to let her down. He knows that she'll continue to be furious with him even after he puts her down on her own two feet but he didn't expect to find a brunette huntress in red, standing on the deck of his ship, glaring at him.

Starkey storms forward first, confronting the other woman but as soon as he tries to ram into her, she punches him hard in the face and falls to his feet, looking back at Killian. Killian rushes aboard and promptly lets Emma down and turns her around, facing the huntress.

“Red!” she cries and runs to hug the other woman.

“Red as in the wolf-huntress Red?” Killian asks.

Emma glances at Red and backs away from her, standing beside Killian. “Red, are you alone?” she wonders breathlessly.

“Snow didn't want to cause panic in the kingdom over you, so she sent me to track you. Your father on the other hand, he got desperate and almost went to Rumpelstiltskin for help,” Red explains, “I've been tracking you for the past couple of days and didn't pick up your scent until you docked. Emma, what is going on?”

Before she can explain, Killian takes her aside. “I think it would be best if you lovely ladies take this down below,” he advises, “We don't need to attract any further attention,”

Emma agrees and turns back to Red. “Follow me,” she says. “I'll take you to my room,”

“Room, you have your own room? And you're dressed in pirate's clothes,” Red observes and sniffs hers, “And you've been drinking,”

“No,” Emma says innocently, “Not a lot,”

“Emma, were you kidnapped or brain-washed?”

“Let me explain in private Red,” Emma pleads.

The huntress sighs and reluctantly follows her.

~~

Emma knows Red and she knows that Red doesn't make judgements without knowing the full story, even one as complicated as her current situation. She sighs, ushering inside her room, which Red notes is right next door to the captain's but doesn't say anything about it.

“I was kidnapped,” Emma says as Red closes the door behind her. “I was kidnapped on the eve of my birthday and sold to a pirate captain, this pirate captain,”

“And you haven't even tried to escape?” Red wonders, turning to her. “Emma, he's a pirate! Do you have idea the dangerous game that you are playing?”

Emma looks away. “I know this isn't a game but I can't go home yet either,” she admits, “I'm helping him,”

Red shifts uncomfortably and shakes her head. “So, you were kidnapped and sold to this man and instead of escaping, you're helping him by dressing up like his pirate queen, wearing the thing that you hate the most?” she asks, “Emma, none of this is making any sense,”

Emma doesn't say anything and Red has an epiphany, looking at her. “Oh my Gods, you're in love with him,” she cries.

“I'm not,” Emma says defiantly, “He's helping me and I'm helping him; that's all there is to it,”

“You are in love with him,” Red continues, “Normally, I would be very happy for you Emma but he's a pirate and you're a princess. You're from two different worlds. You need to stop this, end things with him and go home,”

“Red, I can't,” she cries, “I don't know, maybe I am in love with him and maybe, he's in love with me but I can't leave him. Believe me, I've tried twice and it didn't do any good,”

Red shakes her head. “So, what do you expect me to tell your parents? Because I certainly can't tell them the truth. Snow would never accept this and I don't even want to think about how your father would react,” she reasons.

Emma comes over to her and holds her hands. “Tell them, you lost my scent and you're still looking for me,” she says.

Red fixes her hair, noticing for the first time that her blond hair is gone. “I never thought that I'd see you as anything but blond but you actually look great,” she muses, smiling reluctantly, “I don't have to tell you to be careful but emotional entanglements can lead you down dangerous paths, Emma. I hope you know what you're doing,”

Emma hugs her emphatically. “But please be careful, princess,” Red advises her, “These are dangerous waters and things can go badly very quickly. Your mother would never forgive me if something happened to you,”

~~

Killian doesn't know what to expect when Red leaves Emma's quarters alone and she confronts him. Red takes a moment to study him and Killian stares at her.

“I'm leaving,” she says, “and I'm trusting you Captain to take care of her and treat her with respect. She is the daughter of my best friend and if anything should happen to her, I tracked Emma down once and could do it again. And I promise you, if you hurt her, next time I won't hesitate to let the wolf out,”

“I promise,” he breathes, “I won't hurt her,”

“Good,” Red says evenly.

After Red leaves the ship without any further trouble, Killian runs to Emma's room, mostly to make sure that she's still there and comfort her if needed. When he comes into her room, she's lying on her bed, rubbing her head. Killian walks over, sits on the edge and helps her sit up.

“I have a really bad headache,” she admits, “If this is what a hangover feels like, remind me to never drink again,”

Killian moves closer and starts gently massaging her temples, smiling. Emma groggily notices him and moves to lie down again but Killian holds her hands, forcing her to stay sitting up. “If you sleep now love, then whatever you're feeling, will be magnified ten times later. Trust me, I've dealt with treating severe hangovers before,”

Emma doesn't say anything.

“So, you're staying,” he says and she looks at him. “I noticed that Red left alone,”

“It's complicated,” she reasons.

Emma sighs heavily and starts fidgeting with the corset tugging at her waist. Killian stops massaging her temples and helps her remove it. As soon as feels herself free, Emma lets out a long breath and laughs. “You think I can burn this thing now?”

“Something's burning but it's not the corset,” he muses, staring at her.

Emma blushes and then moves away quickly, racing to the tin pot near the dresser, leaning over in pain, throwing up into it. Killian comes over and holds her hair to one side, careful not to get any throw-up on it, gently massaging her back at the same time.

“I think I've learned my lesson, no more alcohol,” she reasons, looking at him. “What was that anyway?”

“Rum,” he says, “which probably wasn't the best first choice, especially for you,”

He ushers over to the bed and lets her lie down gently, but her body inclined a little. Killian places the blanket over her and starts to stand but stops, feeling Emma's hand on his.

“Please stay,” she pleads.

Killian hesitates for a moment. He has responsibilities to the ship and his mother but there is one thing that he's learned in the past couple of days, it's that he can't deny Emma anything. He sighs, sitting back down on the bed and looks down at her boots and begins unlacing them.

As soon as they're all unlaced, he removes them; next, are her leather pants which are lot easier to deal with and then the half-dress attached to her waist.

Emma smiles as her leg rests in his lap, his fingers gently massaging her which is greatly appreciated. She likes feeling his fingers on her skin and quickly relaxes, closing her eyes. Killian scoots back on the bed and leans down, kissing her left leg.

She sighs and Killian continues his trek, kissing up her leg to her thighs, running his hands around her. He presses on, kissing all parts of her, watching her gasp and wreathe under his touch. This is what he wanted to teach her: what passion feels like, what true love can feel like.

As soon as that thought occurs to him, Killian stands up.

Emma opens her eyes and looks at him. “What's wrong?”

“This isn't right, Emma,” he says, “I'm sorry,”

“Killian,”

“Emma, you don't belong here,” Killian insists, “You should have left with Red when you had the chance. This is no life for a princess,”

Emma shrugs. “But I want to be here with you,” she whispers.

He turns back to her. “No, you don't,” he returns, “I'm not a good man for you, Emma. You deserve better than me; you deserve to be with someone who can provide the love and security you need. I'm not that person,”

“But I feel safe when I'm with you, Killian,” Emma cries, “I feel happiness when I'm with you and you make me feel alive and I crave ---”

“You crave sex, Emma,” he cuts her off, “because that's really what this whole arrangement boils down too: you wanting to learn about sex. That's not love, real love,”

She shrugs. “I thought that's what I wanted but these past couple of days, things have changed Killian,” she continues, “You're right: I could have walked away when Red was here but I stayed because I chose to be with you,”

“You chose foolishly,” he mutters, leaving her alone.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened. Beta'd by zeldabel.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> This fanfic has an accompanying fanmix called Lessons and you can find it [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/lessons-a-captain-swan-fanfic-fanmix).


	13. What is this really about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma doesn't understand Killian's sudden change in attitude. He convinced her twice to stay and the third time, she chose to stay and now, he wants her off the ship? Something doesn't feel right to her and Emma demands answers from him, which Killian is in no mood to provide. But that doesn't stop her from pounding furiously on his cabin door.

Emma doesn't understand Killian's sudden change in attitude. He convinced her twice to stay and the third time, she chose to stay and now, he wants her off the ship? Something doesn't feel right to her and Emma demands answers from him, which Killian is in no mood to provide. But that doesn't stop her from pounding furiously on his cabin door.

Killian sighs, looking over sea charts, trying to find the fastest route back to her kingdom. He doesn't want to kill Emma, killing her wasn't even a part of the original plan but he can't even fathom doing it. He's not a murderer. Yes, he has killed men before either in self-defense or because of something else but they were men.

This is Emma.

She's different.

He celebrated her eighteenth birthday a day ago and is now tasked with ending her life.

The only reason he took the dagger was so Mariana, his mother couldn't do it herself because he knows, if given the chance, she would. He's protecting her from that fate but now, Killian feels a horrible pain in stomach if he were forced to kill her. He feels his body shake at the idea of stabbing her.

Emma – she has her whole life ahead of her and for her parents to lose a child after loving her for eighteen years – doesn't seem right. He can't do it. Not to her and not to them.

And there was his promise to Red to keep her safe and he would be breaking that promise if he followed through with his mother's plan.

Killian takes the dagger and hides it in the map desk, locking it away for extra measure.

His head is still pounding though and it's only then he realizes, that it's not his head, it's his door.

Killian relents, walks over and opens it as Emma's about to pound once more, staring blankly back at him.

“Can I help you with something, Princess?” he asks coolly.

She pushes past him, entering without his permission and waits for him to close the door. Killian sighs, shutting the door but doesn't turn around to face her.

“You've convinced me twice to stay and I decided that I want to stay, and now you want me to leave,” she observes, “Killian, I don't understand what's changed,”

“What's changed love,” he starts, “is that I changed my mind. You were right all along, I am no good for you and a pirates life isn't right for a princess. You should be home, living safely in your castle with your parents,”

Emma shakes her head. “I love my parents but I want more out of life than living as a royal,” she muses, “Killian, I meant what I said: I want to be with you,”

“You're a girl, Emma,” he retorts, “You haven't even begun to experience life and therefore, what you want now, can change tomorrow,”

Emma shrugs away from him. “Why are saying these things to me?” she cries.

“Because it's true,” he says bluntly, “You don't belong with me, Emma; you don't belong here,”

“I don't believe that,” she retorts, stepping closer to him. “Killian, do you believe in fate? Because I do. Although, I think fate has a weird sense of humor – I truly believe that is where I'm meant to be right now: with you,”

Killian sighs. “I believe in a different code: you make your own destiny and nothing is pre-destined,” he reasons, “and I believe that your destiny, Emma is elsewhere, far away from me,”

“Where is this coming from Killian?” she asks. “You didn't want me to leave yesterday but you've been different since we left the tavern,”

Killian doesn't say anything.

“Is it because I accidentally kissed you?” she wonders. “I admit, not one of my finer moments, especially being heavily drunk and not in control of my senses but you should know that I don't regret it,”

He wants to say that he didn't mind the kiss, although would have preferred it to have happened under different circumstances but he doesn't want to persuade her to stay.

“Even for a drunken kiss, it was sloppy,” he says icily, “and I told you that we needed to be professional about this, but you went against my wishes and kissed me anyway,”

“I'm sorry,” she cries, “but if that's the only reason why you don't want me here...”

“I don't want you, Emma,” he says flatly, looking at her. This has to be very painful for her to hear, even more so for him to say but he's doing this to protect her because he loves her so much.

Emma looks away from him, noticing for the first time the maps on the table and recognizes the waters. “You're looking for a route back to my kingdom,” she says.

“I'm taking you home, Emma,” Killian continues, “because that's where you belong,”

Emma is fuming now. “I don't believe anything that you're saying to me, Killian,” she seethes, “Everything that we've shared in a past couple of days, don't tell me all that was an act,”

He shrugs, inwardly cringing, remembering all the beautiful moments between them from their first time lying naked with each other in bed to even that drunken kiss in the tavern, feeling her lips on his. If Killian were really honest with himself, he had been a coward about wanting to kiss her but he felt if he ever did, it would cross the line.

Emma sighs reluctantly. “I want to know the truth, Killian,” she pleads. “I want to know. What this is really about?”

“Emma...” he starts but can't think of what else to say, staring into her eyes wishing that he were a different person, a man she could love and she love him in return. Killian wants nothing more than to forget his shit and show her how much he really loves her.

Why not?

“Killian?”

Suddenly, he's pressing his body flush against hers and holds her close, smashing his lips on hers, dueling for superiority. He hears Emma whimper in his mouth and Killian doesn't want to let her go. Emma pulls back and looks at him, very confused over his actions. One minute, he's telling her that he doesn't want her and then the next, he's kissing her.

“I'm not sure I understand what's going on,” she reasons. “You've been saying to me for the past ten minutes that you don't want me and then you kiss me --- an amazing kiss that says something different altogether,”

Killian can't really explain himself, adding to the confusion.

“Do you --- ? What is it that you want, Killian?” Emma asks.

“I think I need you to leave,” he reasons.

Emma shakes her head, walking past him and turns around, looking at him. “I'm staying,” she says flatly, “on the ship because obviously, there's some part of you that wants me to stay, so I'm staying,”

Killian doesn't say anything; he doesn't even look at her as she leaves.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened.   
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.


	14. The Killing Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no warning before the storm hits, tossing The Jolly Roger back and forth. Killian's up on deck, ordering his men to secure the masts and anything else they might need, strong winds whipping them about, showers blowing from every direction.

There's no warning before the storm hits, tossing The Jolly Roger back and forth. Killian's up on deck, ordering his men to secure the masts and anything else they might need, strong winds whipping them about, showers blowing from every direction. Killian's sailed through storms before but this one is different; he can barely see in front of them, the compass in his palm is his only guide.

He swings the ship about, trying to avoid an oncoming tidal wave that just misses them, but it doesn't look any better up ahead. These are treacherous waters and would prefer to whether the storm on dry land where it's safe for his crew but they are no where near dry land.

His heart almost stops when he notices Emma coming up on deck, to see how bad things are. He can't believe that she would risk her own safety and yells out to her to go back down below.

It doesn't do any good though, as she struggles to stand up right, walking towards him. Killian growls, not wanting to leave the wheel but thankfully, Starkey's nearby. He shoves the man in front of the wheel, ordering him to keep the ship steady while Killian heads towards Emma. The deck's more than a bit slippery due to the rain but he needs to get to Emma and make sure she's safe.

He reaches her and grabs her arm, pulling her aside.

“What the bloody Hell are you doing up here?! Don't you realize that we're in the middle of a very big thunderstorm?” he yells at her.

“I was worried,” she shouts back.

“Go back to your room; it's safer down below,” he orders. “And stay there until this passes!”

“Killian, I'm scared!” she cries back, tugging at his sleeve. “I'm scared for you!”

He shakes his head. She knew the danger coming up to see him but she still did, because she's scared for his safety. It's comforting that someone cares about him but she shouldn't take such risks in a dangerous storm.

“Thank you but you shouldn't take such risks now!” he reasons, “Please Emma, go back to your room. I'd feel better knowing that you're safe, love,”

Emma stares at him for a moment before turning around, leaving him.

As soon as she's gone, Killian walks back to the wheel and takes over, silently praying to keep his ship and crew safe from the storm.

But Killian feels it in his bones, this is no ordinary storm. There's darker powers at work here. He doesn't believe in magic or religion but there is definitely unnatural about this storm. The timing of it is particularly curious, since he recently decided to return Emma to her kingdom.

The skies this morning were so blue and serene, not an angry cloud on the horizon until they set sail.

The storm reeks of evil but Killian can't think of that now; he needs to focus on safely navigating through it.

~~

Emma can't relax, feeling the ship rock over uneasy waters. She's confident in Killian's abilities in sailing through the storm but that doesn't stop her from worrying about him. Emma huddles in a corner on her bed and closes her eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly, a calming technique her father taught her when she was younger.

She tries to remember happier times at home with her parents. She remembers the countless balls and parties, going on until early morning, dancing and laughing. Emma hates corsets but surprisingly after dancing a few rounds, she remembers not minding them so much. As much as she hates that part of her life, it's a lot simpler. She has very few worries as princess while her parents govern their people, making sure that they have everything they need.

Emma remembers, if she ever needed an escape or a moment to breath, she would run to the dwarves cabin and spend a day there, playing games with them. They are after all, her godfathers.

Her family isn't like others. Her father is Prince Charming, her mother is Snow White, her godmother is a wolf and they all look out for her, but Emma also remembers how she hates being treated like a porcelain doll.

Killian at least, treats her like an equal and a person, most of the time.

And despite him telling her that he would prefer it if she weren't there, Emma knows that he cares about her. The moment on deck when she came to see him, seeing that worried look in his stunning blue eyes, concern for her safety proved it.

A tiny smile tugs at her lips, knowing that he does care for her after all.

~~

Killian wishes that he could focus better; he's wet and he can't see any better than ten minutes ago but all he can think of is Emma. She's a bad distraction, especially in a time like this when saving his ship and his crew is more important but he can't get her out of his head.

He knows that she's probably okay, riding out the storm in her bunk and wishes he could be there beside her, making sure that she's comfortable and has everything that she needs but he's needed here too. He's the Captain and it's his responsibility to make sure his crew gets through the storm alright.

His crew needs him more than Emma does right now. They are his priority.

He sighs, swinging the wheel about from east to west, putting the compass away. He'll worry about getting Emma back to her kingdom later.

“The storm's not letting up,” Starkey reasons, “She's a powerful one, Captain. The work of the devil!”

_Devil!_

Killian searches for that damn bird and finally spots it, sitting comfortably on one of the masts closest to him.

 _Bloody witch!_ He curses.

This was her doing all along.

“Stop this Mariana! You will not stop me from doing the right thing. I'm taking Emma back to her family! Our deal is off!” he screams at the bird.

The crow stares back at him, cocking its head to one side.

“I'm not killing her! She doesn't deserve that fate!” he continues.

The bird simply stares at him and he orders Starkey to check up on Emma. The man is reluctant to leave his side but he hurries away, running down below. Killian glares at the blackbird, challenging it to fight back. After a moment, the crow flies towards him, swooping overhead; Killian ducks and turns around, blinking his eyes as the bird magically transforms into her.

“Stop this mother,” he growls.

“We had a deal son,” Mariana retorts, stalking closer to him. “She dies and we run away with the money,”

“I won't kill her,” Killian reasons, his hand drifting over the sword at his side. Mariana knows exactly what he's planning and removes the sword herself, throwing it into the nearest mast using magic.

She smiles wickedly at him. “Really? You're going to kill your own mother to protect a spoiled princess?” she taunts. “She's a princess, one of many in this world. Trust me, she will not be missed,”

“Why does it matter so much that she die anyway?” he asks, “She hasn't done anything,”

Mariana shrugs, still smiling. “Her family altered history; a dark curse was supposed to befall our land eighteen years ago but it was never enacted, creating an alternate future for all of us,” she explains.

Killian frowns. “What does that have to do with Emma?”

“Everything,” she seethes, “Killing her will fill the void of what should have been,”

“I will not let you kill her mother,” he reasons, suddenly questioning if this woman is even his real mother. “Who are you really devil?”

“It's not appropriate to refer to your mother as that,” she says, “It's downright disrespectful, Killian,”

Before he can lunge at her though, she wraps him to a post using magic and winks at him before disappearing. He calls to Smee and the small man runs to his side, quickly untying him. Killian removes his sword and rushes below, barging into Emma's room as Mariana appears in front of him, holding out her hand, an invisible force grabbing Emma by the neck, choking her.

Emma struggles to free herself, kicking her feet and looks to Killian. He notices Starkey knocked unconscious and looks to his mother or whoever. This woman, devil, spirit isn't his mother. This is not the woman who raised him.

Killian raises his sword and jabs it into her stomach, piercing her and releasing Emma from her grasp. The witch turns around, staring blankly at him as her face ripples, morphing into another. Emma and Killian stare in wonder as the witch reveals herself. The face isn't anyone he recognizes but she turns to Emma and Killian can see the color drain from her face as Mariana collapses and vanishes, leaving only her cloak behind.

The ship steadies itself and Killian stares at Emma before running over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “Who was it?” he whispers.

But Emma doesn't want to say, too scared to even breathe the name but thankful that she's alive.

Killian runs a hand through her hair, staring into her hazel eyes, wanting to stay in this moment forever until he hears Starkey regain consciousness.

The man stands up slowly, looks at Emma and his captain before quietly leaving them alone. Killian looks back at Emma, feeling her whole body still trembling and he holds her closer, rocking her and whispering that she's safe. But the tension isn't leaving anytime soon and she starts crying.

Killian wipes away a tear and kisses another, willing her to stop crying.

“I'm here with you now, love,” he whispers, “You're safe in my arms, Emma,”

She looks up at him, bracing his neck and Killian's eyes drift down to her lips. He runs a hand through her hair, to help calm her nerves and his own and time seems to stand still. Killian bends down and dips his head, kissing her sweetly.

Emma moans softly in his mouth and stops trembling. “Please stay with me,” she whispers between kisses.

“I want to,” he says, “but I'm needed on deck. Mariana or whoever she was, caused a lot of damage,”

Emma shivers in his arms and he pulls her close. He wants to ask again who she was but doesn't want to upset her. Killian kisses her forehead before moving away from her, standing. He doesn't want to leave her while she's still fragile but he has a responsibility to his crew.

“I'll be back soon,” he promises, leaving her.

tbc


	15. Much Needed Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma turns away from him, too scared or embarrassed to look him in the eye. There are some dark secrets in her family's past, stories that she believed were only stories.

Killian can't believe when he steps foot on deck, looking up at the clear blue sky and feeling the sunlight bathing him that a horrible storm almost tore his ship apart and killed the woman he loves. Dark magic, he realizes, walking cautiously to survey the minimal damage. As soon as he locks eyes with Smee, the man runs over to him and removes his red hat.

“The storm seems to have passed, Captain,” he says.

“Damage?”

“Not much,” Smee reports, “which is odd for such a severe storm,”

Killian doesn't comment on it but it doesn't make him feel any less tense. “Casualties?” he asks.

“None sir,” Starkey volunteers, still pressing a hand to his head. “but I suggest we sail to safer waters, in case the storm returns,”

“That won't be necessary,” he reasons and both men stare blankly at him. Were they even talking about the same storm? “How far are we from Princess Emma's kingdom?”

Starkey shrugs. “I don't know Captain but we shouldn't be that far,” he says.

“As soon as you get your bearings together, let me know,” he commands, taking his leave of them.

~~

Killian can't get back to Emma soon enough, locking the door behind him as he enters her quarters and runs into her arms, embracing her. She's stopped crying and isn't shaking anymore but she's grateful to be with him. He sighs, lying down with her.

“She's not coming back,” Emma says suddenly and he looks worriedly at her.

“Emma, who was she?” he inquires.

Emma really doesn't want to say but he knows the obvious; she was not his mother and knew more about events that happened eighteen years earlier that concerned Emma's family.

Killian sighs and strokes her hair. “Emma, please, if you know anything, I need to know,” he pleads. “That woman...she almost destroyed my ship and killed you,”

Emma turns away from him, too scared or embarrassed to look him in the eye. There are some dark secrets in her family's past, stories that she believed were only stories. “I've always known the story of how my parents met and fell in love, the trials that they had to go through fighting King George and her,” she says.

“Who?”

“The Evil Queen Regina,” Emma continues, “She was so determined to make my mother suffer because she blamed her for the death of her true love. There was an epic battle to stop Regina and take back the kingdom   
from King George. My parents won and my mother and Regina met one last time where it all started,”

“My mother pleaded with her to stop the insanity and give up this battle,” Emma explains, “Regina had lost and needed to accept that by continuing her attack on my mother, it wasn't going to bring back her true love and it wouldn't have been what he wanted for her,”

“Regina removed a poisonous apple from her person, which was intended for my mother but she ate it instead, placing herself under a sleeping curse for all eternity,” Emma finishes. “My mother and father took back the kingdom with ease and peace spread throughout the land,”

Killian studies her intently, shocked by this hidden dark history. “Was that Regina?” he wonders.

“No, it wasn't Regina,” Emma reaffirms, “it was someone else close to her but she's gone now; she can't hurt us,”

“No, she can't,” he whispers, hugging her again still very troubled.

Killian remembers his mother approaching him months ago with a plan for riches: kidnap a princess, (specifically Emma) and bargain with her parents for her release.

The plan seemed simple enough; Killian treasures gold and what having gold can afford him but never thought by agreeing to her plan it would create a ripple effect beyond his control.

Mariana, whoever she really was – was definitely not his mother and Killian feels like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. But then again, if he hadn't agreed to her plot, he never would have met the beautiful creature in front of him.

“Emma, how do you know all of this?” he wonders.

“Stories, whispers,” she says. “I don't really remember,”

Killian doesn't believe in destiny but suddenly, he's curious about what his life and Emma's life could have been.

And there's one man who would can answer both of their questions: the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin.

tbc


	16. A Visit with the Dark One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's a cell underneath the castle, its bars are enchanted and it paralyzes his magic so he can't use it,” she reasons, turning to him. “My father caught him after he called in a deal with Cinderella,”

Killian doesn't wish to upset Emma with his plan but he needs to tell her, so maybe he can understand why these things happened. He pulls away from her, staring into her eyes. “Emma,” he breathes, “We need to see Rumpelstiltskin,”

See the Dark One? She immediately recoils from him. “Rumpelstiltskin is evil and not to be trusted,” she cries. “Why do we need to see him?”

If Killian believed that they could find answers another way, he would not even suggest this but he's the most powerful being in all the land. He knows the past, present and future. If anyone can make sense of what happened, it's him. “Emma, my ship was almost destroyed by a magical storm and you were almost murdered by a witch,” he reasons, looking at her. “Please love, we are in desperate need for answers about why these things took place,”

Emma is still reluctant to consider this option. Her parents have always told her that Rumpelstiltskin is dangerous.

Killian sighs, reaching out to her. “Emma, please, we – I need to understand what's going on,” he pleads. “Aren't you curious about why this happened eighteen years after your birth?”

“Of course I am,” she retorts, “but that doesn't mean I'm letting it bother me. The witch is dead and I'm safe with you. Shouldn't that be enough?”

“I wish it was but these are no ordinary circumstances,” Killian muses, “Please love?”

Emma shakes her head, still reluctant but she knows that he is right. They need answers and Rumpelstiltskin is the only one who can provide them. “We will be safe, Emma, I promise,” he adds, “I will not let harm come to you,”

“I wish I could say that we don't need to see Rumpelstiltskin, but he must know something about why the past is coming back to haunt me eighteen years after the fact,” she reasons, looking wearily at him. Emma grabs his hand, entwining her fingers with his and squeezes tight.

“You know where to find him, don't you?” he wonders.

“I do,” she admits, kissing his hand, “but we have to be careful,”

~~

Killian knows Emma is still uncomfortable with the plan to find Rumpelstiltskin. He is the Dark One after all, a strange and unusual creature who – according to legend – cannot be killed. He is as old as time and wields a power greater than the original power Reul Ghorm. He understands why Emma is still nervous about seeking him out but they need answers.

Killian sighs, watching her watch the sea from afar. The air's become a little thicker, a mist building around them but no storm, not like before. She provided him with coordinates to follow (which he did), but the closer they get, the more Killian is worried.

Because he didn't think of all the places where to find him, his location would be underneath Snow White's and Prince Charming's castle. He did intend to bring Emma home but somehow, Killian thought that Rumpelstiltskin was elsewhere.

“Why here?” he asks, coming up to her.

“There's a cell underneath the castle, its bars are enchanted and it paralyzes his magic so he can't use it,” she reasons, turning to him. “My father caught him after he called in a deal with Cinderella,”

Killian wraps his arms around her. “We will be safe, Emma,” he reassures her.

“This is not a good idea,” she reasons, “There's a reason why he's locked up, Killian,”

“And there's a reason why only he can provide us with the answers we seek,” he muses.

“I know,”

~~

Killian doesn't say anything as he gives Emma her cloak, putting on his own as _The Jolly Roger_ docks a safe distance away from the castle. He orders his crew not to stay in once place, sailing around to keep them from being spotted before leaving with Emma. The air feels damp around the castle and even colder as they find a hidden passage to the underground dungeon.

His hand finds Emma's, holding onto it as they creep through the dwarf mines. It does surprise him that even though the Rumpelstiltskin is the most feared man in the land, the mines are not very well guarded. In fact, there aren't guards anywhere.

“Have you been down here before?” he asks her.

Emma smiles at him. “I haven't but I know how to bypass security in my own castle,” she reasons, closing in on Rumpelstiltskin's jail cell. Emma turns back to Killian suddenly “Are you sure about this? We can turn around and leave,”

He looks at her seriously and she relents, walking towards the cell; Killian trailing cautiously behind her.

“Hello,” the devil whispers and Emma freezes, looking at the cell as Rumpelstiltskin moves from where he is, coming up to the bars. “Isn't this a familiar scene?”

“You know why we're here?” she asks.

“You want to know why the witch attacked you, eighteen years after your birth,”

Rumpelstiltskin laughs, bowing slightly. “I'll answer your question but first, you must step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes,” he insists.

Emma glances at Killian before she pulls off her hood and he does the same.

“Ah, ha-ha ha... that's much better,” the devil continues. 

 “Tell us what you know,” Emma pleads, stepping closer to the bars.

Rumpelstiltskin grins and Killian grips Emma's arm. “Ohh! Tense, aren't we? Fear not: for I can ease your mind!” he soothes, holding up a finger, “But it's gonna cost you something in return,”

Killian doesn't like where this is going but he can't turn back now. This was his idea and he can see Emma is enthralled with knowing the truth. “What do you want?” she counters.

“Pardon from Snow White and Prince Charming,” the devil muses, “They've kept me down here for eighteen years, deprived of my magic which I need to get back the one thing I love the most: my boy,”

Killian looks at the imp skeptically, wondering how any woman could even fathom giving herself to a monster. “You have a son?”

Rumpelstiltskin glares at him. “I wasn't always like this,” he continues, “I was a man once and I had a son until I lost him. I needed magic to protect him from the Ogre wars. Do we have a deal, missy?”

“How do you know I'm even in the position to make such a deal?” Emma wonders.

He smiles at her. “Have you looked around lately? I don't get too many visitors down here and you two are the first I've seen in eighteen years. I offered you a deal and I expect my deals to be honored,” he reasons, “Now, do we have a deal?”

“Deal,” Emma agrees, “What do you know?”

“History isn't what it's supposed to be,” Rumpelstiltskin starts, “Eighteen years ago, before Snow White conceived, history was supposed to go a different way,”

“I don't understand,” Emma interrupts.

“I had created a Dark Curse that I needed the Evil Queen to enact, a curse that would bring me to a land without magic. But it's purpose was two-fold; it's other purpose was to punish your mother, her true love and everyone else she holds dear, forcing them to live eternity, trapped in time and their memories erased,” he reveals. “But something happened and time was altered. The Evil Queen ate the poisonous apple, condemning herself to a sleeping curse no one can awake her from. Snow White and Prince Charming married, took back the kingdom and had a baby girl, a special girl, who would have been our savior; the one to break the Queen's curse in the new land,”

Killian glances at Emma, trying to imagine her as a savior and then looks back at Rumpelstiltskin.

“But we weren't attacked by the Evil Queen,” Emma reasons.

“But you were attacked by someone with intimate knowledge of what the future should have been; a very powerful seer,”

Emma shakes her head. “But why correct time now?” she cries.

“Because time always corrects itself, one way or another,” Rumpelstiltskin counters, “It's destiny, fate,”

Emma steps away from the cell and looks between Killian and Rumpelstiltskin. “And now? Is it over? Is destiny satisfied?” she wonders.

Rumpelstiltskin shrugs. “That is yet to be seen,” he muses.

“And what about me?” Killian asks, “What was my life supposed to have been?”

The imp turns to him, resting his head against the bars. “Your destiny was to be entwined with mine,” he says wistfully, “Epic rivals, not for magic or power but vengeance. Your hatred of me would drive you to find a way to do the unthinkable,”

“And what would that be?”

“Kill me,” he reasons.

“But why would I want to kill you, other than to rid this land of an evil imp? I'm not a hero,” Killian muses.

Rumpelstiltskin smiles at him. “I didn't say that you were a hero,” he quips, pointing to his right hand. “An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a hand for a hand,”

Killian looks down at his hand and then back at him. “Take my hand?” he cries.

“The way I see it, we had very good reason to hate each other,” Rumpelstiltskin continues, “You took something from me and I took something for you,”

“I think we've heard enough,” Emma interrupts, pulling him away from the cell.

“Remember our deal, dearie? I want my pardon from Snow White and Prince Charming,” he reminds her.

tbc


	17. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shakes his head. “No, I haven't,” he disagrees, “Emma, there's something you need to know; something I should have told you a long time ago: I'm the reason why you were kidnapped. I kidnapped you,”

Emma doesn't say anything, walking away from Rumpelstiltskin's cell with Killian. As soon as they turn a corner, Emma falls into his arms and Killian embraces her, gently rubbing her back. “This was a very bad idea,” she cries, “We shouldn't have come here,”

“We needed to be here, Emma,” he says, leaning down to kiss her.

“But what good does it do to know this information now?” she wonders, “We can't go back and fix time; not even the blue fairy would allow that,”

Killian shrugs. “So we could understand,” he reasons, “and maybe, be better prepared for the future,”

Emma sighs and rests her head against his chest. “It's a hell of a lot of responsibility to know the future, what could have been,” she adds, “I'm not sure I would have accepted the responsibility of being the savior for my entire kingdom,”

“Knowing how stubborn you are,” he teases, “I wouldn't expect any less,”

Emma laughs solemnly, looking up at him. “I'm no savior, Killian,” she says.

“I'm no hero either,” he counters, “and yet somehow, we're perfect for each other,”

Before Emma can counter that, she turns, hearing someone coming; not someone but several voices in fact. Emma stands in front of Killian, protecting him which he can't help but smile at the irony.

“Are you sure you saw someone coming down here?” the gruff voice asks. “No one is allowed down here, not even the princess,”

As soon as the figure turns a corner, followed by six other short fellows, Emma smiles and runs up to him. “Grumpy!” she cries, hugging him.

“Princess Emma?!” he asks, hugging her back in disbelief. “You came back,”

Killian keeps his distance, not wanting to sour a cheerful reunion.

“The Prince and your mother will be very happy about your safe return,” he says, “but what are you doing down   
here?”

“It's complicated,” Emma reasons and Grumpy notices Killian for the first time.

“And who's he?”

Killian steps forward, placing a protective hand on Emma's waist. “I'm the man who brought her home,” he defends, “Safely back to your care,”

“He's a pirate!” Doc manages, studying his clothes.

“He is,” Emma confirms, “but a good pirate; he's a good man who deserves my parent's pardon,”

“Emma,” he whispers into her hair, “I don't deserve a royal pardon, not after what I've done to you,”

She turns to him curiously. “But you haven't done anything to me,” she reasons, “You brought me home. I'm back here because of you; you kept me safe while I was under your care,”

He shakes his head. “No, I haven't,” he disagrees, “Emma, there's something you need to know; something I should have told you a long time ago: I'm the reason why you were kidnapped. I kidnapped you,”

“No, that's not possible,” she retorts, “I remember it clearly. You weren't the one who went into my room and took me by surprise; it was someone else,”

“You're right; that wasn't me but he was one of my men,” he continues, “And I set up the slave auction as well, paying off those men to bid on the other girls and leave you, for me. Everything was supposed to go according to plan—her plan and mine but you changed things. I brought the witch into our lives under the pretense that I didn't believe that she wanted anything else other than money,”

“But why did you believe her?” she cries.

“Because she masqueraded as my mother,” he reasons, “which, she wasn't,”

“And you're telling me the truth now because you suddenly felt guilty about lying to me after all this time?” Emma rants, “Killian, I almost died!”

“We're on first name basis with a pirate?” Grumpy interrupts, eliciting a glare from Emma.

“You lied to me,” she seethes, “You used me and I --- fell for it,”

Killian knows he's in the pit now but he can't stand keeping the truth from her anymore. “I'm sorry Emma,” he cries, “but there is one thing that was never a lie: my feelings for you. Emma, I really think that you're my...”

“Stop!” she cuts him off, “Grumpy, arrest him,”

The gruff one steps forward, followed by three other dwarves as Emma backs away from him.

“Emma, I love you!” he cries, “I swear, I do. If you don't believe anything, please believe that I truly love you and that is the only reason why I'm speaking the truth now,”

Emma looks back at him in disgust before being escorted away by the other four dwarves.

tbc


	18. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time she saw Emma, she was happy and clearly in love with Killian and now, she hates him? The huntress knows Emma won't tell her what happened in-between but she knows that a certain pirate might be willing to talk.

Emma's too distraught to say anything as Sneezy, Bashful, Dopey and Happy escort her to the main hall of the castle. Many of the soldiers they pass don't even recognize her, knowing the princess as a blond girl, not a brunette but Emma doesn't really care at the moment. Her heart is breaking and she feels as if it'll take a very long time to mend.

She's happy to be home of course but it can't erase the sting of betrayal from the one man she thought she could trust. How could he use her like that?

 _He is a pirate_ , is the only thing her conscious can think of but there's more to it. Emma knows that there is but she's too depressed to really want to know.

She wants to break down and cry but crying over a lying, cheating pirate – he's not worth it she convinces herself.

Emma is determined not to let his betrayal get the better of her. Killian – Captain Jones' admission of love before being taken away doesn't mean anything to her.

They're just words.

The dwarves – her godfathers – Emma knows she can trust them to be discreet in front of her parents. Still, despite her cold face, it's just an act. Her heartbreak is too raw to ignore but she has to keep it inside for now.

They round a corner and come into the grand hall. Happy walks forward first but Emma stops him, not really needing her presence to be announced like she's some stranger. This is her home.

She walks forward slowly, looking up at her parents. Charming and Snow stare at her disbelief as Red suddenly appears, smiling thoughtfully at her.

“Daddy,” she cries and Charming rushes to her, hugging her tight.

Snow hugs her from behind and turns her around, smiling through her tears, looking her over. Her mother notices her brown hair and touches it curiously and Emma laughs. “I never figured you as a brunette but you look beautiful, Emma,” she says, “and you're well?”

Emma can feel her legs shake and her emotions swelling at the surface but somehow, she manages to suppress it. “I'm fine,” she reassures her. “I'm happy to be home,”

“We're happy and relieved to have you home baby,” Charming says, hugging her again.

“Welcome home Emma,” Snow adds, embracing her. “We know you've been through a lot and you don't have to talk about everything now but we would like to know what happened to you,”

Emma looks at her dad. “When you didn't show up at the party when you were supposed to, your mother sent everyone home and questioned the guards near your room if they saw anything,” Charming explains. “The man, whoever he was – he was stealthy,”

“I was kidnapped and sold at a slave auction to a pirate captain,” she says.

“Did anything else happen?” Charming ventures.

Emma briefly glances at Red and then to her parents. “No, nothing else happened. He kept me locked away in a cabin the whole time,” she volunteers, “and now, he's locked up too where he belongs,”

“Kidnapped,” Snow muses, “and sold into slavery...that's outrageous. Last time I checked, slavery is illegal in all the kingdoms but we can look at the finer details of that later,”

“We're just grateful that you're safely returned to us,” Charming adds. “We have many riches Emma but you are our most precious and loved treasure,”

Snow looks at her curiously. “It was your birthday a few days ago,” she remembers and goes back to her throne, removing a small white box, giving it to her. “You have other presents of course but I know you generally hate the fancy stuff and prefer simpler things,”

Emma smiles thoughtfully at her, opening the white box and removes a swan necklace. “It's beautiful, thank you mother,” she says, putting it on.

“Are you hungry? Maybe the three of us could have dinner together,” Snow offers.

“Oh uh,” Emma muses, “Dinner sounds nice but mostly, I think I just want to enjoy the comfort of my room,”

The dwarves come forward again and Emma glances at Red as she hugs her parents and turns to leave. Red steps forward and smiles at Snow before walking after Emma. “I'll take the princess up to her room,” she offers and the dwarves back away.

~~

“So what really happened after I left the ship?” Red inquires, escorting Emma back to her room.

Emma doesn't want to discuss any further details but Red is the only person who knows her true feelings for Killian - Captain Jones. “He betrayed me, he used and lied to me Red; but most of all, he broke my heart,” she cries.

“I'm sorry Emma,” she consoles, “but he is a pirate and I warned you to be careful,”

“I know and I should have listened to you; I should have left when I had the chance but I too blinded to see the truth,” Emma continues, “but he's where he belongs now: locked up,”

“But he brought you back to us,” Red counters, “He could have prevented you from coming back here but he didn't,”

Emma glares at her. “Please don't defend him, Red,” she retorts, “Killian Jones is nothing more than a lying, cheating pirate,”

“But you love him, don't you?” she adds.

“I thought I did but he's nothing to me now and I wish that I never met him,” Emma fumes, “I hate him,”

~~

Red knows something isn't right after leaving Emma alone in her room. The last time she saw Emma, she was happy and clearly in love with Killian and now, she hates him? The huntress knows Emma won't tell her what happened in-between but she knows that a certain pirate might be willing to talk.

She finds his cell easily, guarded mostly by Grumpy and a sleepy Sleepy. Red sees Killian in his cell and the pirate looks curiously at the huntress but doesn't say anything, secretly hoping that she's there to let him out but doubtful. He hurt Emma pretty badly.

“Grumpy,” Red says suddenly and the two dwarves turn to her.

“Red, what are you doing down here?” he asks.

“Snow wants you to look into security breaches around Emma's room, in case there might be another attack,” she lies.

Sleepy groggily opens his eyes and straightens up, seeing her. “I – we were not sleeping,” the dwarf cries.

“Don't worry about it but you should probably go with Grumpy; I'll stay here and watch the prisoner,” she offers.

Grumpy glances at Killian and then to Red before leaving with Sleepy. Red waits until they're a safe distance away and walks closer to the cell.

“Are you here to free me?” he asks.

“Not even close,” Red muses, “I came here for the truth. I trusted you to take care of Emma; I could have forced Emma to leave with me when I had the chance but I let her stay behind because she wanted to be with you and now, she has a completely different attitude towards you. What happened?”

Killian sighs. “I told her the truth,” he reasons, “and in telling her the truth, I broke her heart,”

“You're a pirate,” Red observes, “You could have continued lying to her and she would still love you,”

“She loves me?” he asks excitedly.

“Do you love her?” Red counters.

“I admitted as much after my arrest,” he says, “the dwarves even know since they arrested me, but I gather that they don't know that you know the same thing,”

Red smiles at him. “You're right; they don't know that I know,” she reasons. “so what made you come back here?”

“I was tricked, not by Emma, by a witch claiming to be my mother,” he says, “She wanted Emma dead and I saved her life, killing the woman I thought was my mum. Emma told me the tale about the Evil Queen Regina and I suggested that we find the only one who can make sense of what was happening: Rumpelstiltskin,”

“Emma wouldn't risk seeing Rumpelstiltskin, she knows how dangerous he can be unless you persuaded her too,” Red muses.

“It was my idea,” he admits, “I brought Emma here and Rumpelstiltskin provided us the answers we needed, and I told her the truth,”

Red shakes her head, putting her red hood back on. “You're a very unusual pirate, Killian Jones,” she muses, “and an honest man, too honest for your own good,”

“You believe me?” he asks. “Could you talk to Emma? Explain to her that I never meant to hurt her like this,”

“I'm not doing anything to help you get back into her good graces,” she says, “You're a pirate and a very resourceful one. If you want to talk to her, all you have to do is find a way out of this cell and make it to her room without being caught. But mind you, her room is in the tallest east tower and it's probably very heavily guarded because of you,”

Killian frowns, confused by her statement. “Red, wait!” he shouts. “Red!”

“Like I said, you're a resourceful man, Killian. I'm sure you'll figure it out,” she says, leaving him.

tbc


	19. The Broken-Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She watches Killian stumble through the window and land awkwardly on the floor before standing up, brushing himself off. “That climb would have been a lot easier if I had a hook I could grip the wall with,” he reasons, looking at her, bowing. “Hello princess,”

Killian likes to think of himself as a resourceful man, as Red suggests. The bars of his cell are the strongest he's come across and has few weapons he can use to aid his escape. It's going to take a miracle for him to get out. Killian growls, shaking the doors, using all his strength to will them open but it's no use. He's like that for a few minutes until he gives up, lowering his head in disgrace, leaning his body against the gate.

As he does so, the gate opens slightly and then all the way and he loses his balance, collapsing onto the ground.

He didn't make this happen; he doesn't have the resources to but someone did let him out, perhaps intentionally and he knows who that person is. It's the same huntress who gave him the location of Emma's room.

Clever woman, he thinks.

~~

Emma is exhausted but relieved to finally be back in her own bed. Her bed on The Jolly Roger was comfortable of course but it wasn't her room, her things. It was only temporary, like love; a fleeting moment of happiness, ripped away from her.

She didn't love Killian.

She didn't love the way he touched her, the way he danced with her on her birthday night, the way he didn't hesitate to swim after her, after her failed first attempt to escape and make a statement at the same time, or the way she remembered feeling shivers run down her spine as he helped her undress afterwards.

Emma doesn't love the way he'd always tease her or the way her body would feel enflamed whenever they were close.

Or the way he saved her from the witch, stabbing his own sword into her back.

Emma doesn't love him.

He betrayed her, broke her heart...how can she forgive him for that?

Emma sighs, rolling over on her side, fingering the swan necklace her mother gave her – which is more of a peace offering than a present but it's still beautiful.

Emma can't forgive him for lying to her but she wants to forget how he made her feel more than anything else; forgetting is easy than feeling. If she could sleep for eternity without dreaming about his face, remembering the good times that they spent together, Emma wouldn't hesitate to find a way.

The last time she made a wish, she was kidnapped and wishing that she could forget her love is dangerous.

Her mother almost ate the poisoned apple, a peace offering from the Evil Queen Regina to stop the fighting and more killing.

Both sides had already suffered so much and the fighting, was starting to wear them down. Her mother knew that she could go on fighting for as long as she needed to but Regina saw the end game before it even happened.

She knew that she would never win and accepted defeat, and instead of eating the apple meant for her mother, Regina ate the poisoned apple, condemning herself to an eternity of endless death.

Maybe that's what she needs to end her own pain, the poisonous apple but it's impossible to get. All apples, whether real or magical, were banned in the kingdom.

She has to bear this pain on her own, hiding it from her parents and hopefully, with time she'll get over him.

Emma sighs again, trying to get comfortable but sits up suddenly, hearing heavy breaths outside her window. The princess stills in her bed, waiting patiently – if she's going to be kidnapped again, it better not be by a pirate. She is done with pirates because they're nothing but trouble, except that's exactly who it is: the one man she doesn't want to see at the moment.

She watches Killian stumble through the window and land awkwardly on the floor before standing up, brushing himself off. “That climb would have been a lot easier if I had a hook I could grip the wall with,” he reasons, looking at her, bowing. “Hello princess,”

“You seriously going to kidnap me again – for real this time anyway?” she retorts.

“I didn't come here to kidnap you love,” Killian reasons, walking over to the bed and sitting down. “I came here to talk to you,”

Emma looks away from him. “Kidnapping me probably would have been a safer bet because I don't want to talk to you,” she retorts.

“I told you the truth because I couldn't lie to you anymore,” Killian continues, “You were almost killed and I – couldn't let you die without knowing the truth,”

“That's somewhat noble of you,” she admits, “but I can't forgive you for using me for your own gain,”

Killian leans forward, scowling. “And you didn't use me for your own satisfaction, love?” he counters.

“It was stupid,” she seethes, “but it was the only way to guarantee my safety,”

“You didn't need to make that deal, love,” he continues, “I am a pirate but I'm also a man of my word. I wouldn't let anyone harm you, Emma and if they did, I would kill them and I did. I killed that witch to protect you because you mean more to me than gold,”

“Right,” she counters, “You love me – but I don't love you. How can I love someone who risked my life and lied to me?”

Killian sighs, feeling the weight of her words. He deserves her wrath and hatred for what he put her through but he knows that she does love him, otherwise she would have called the guards a long time ago.

“I want you to leave Captain,” she continues, staring coldly at him. “And I never want to see you again,”

Killian stands up and turns to leave, the climb down the tower will not be an easy one but it was worth it to see her again, even if she doesn't want to see him. “Just so you know, when I said 'I love you' outside of Rumpelstiltskin's cell before I was arrested, I meant it,” he whispers.

Emma doesn't say anything and Killian starts climbing out the window.

tbc


	20. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because she's hurt and doesn't know how to deal with her grief – and that is the most dangerous time,” the stranger adds, “You left her because she said that she didn't want to see you again but what happens tomorrow when her grief doesn't go away and she has to deal with it? She'll get desperate and do anything for a moment of peace. That is why you have to fight for your love, to save her before it's too late,”

Killian needs a drink, several in fact, anything to dull the pain in his heart. It isn't often that he gets heartbroken over a woman, a princess even but what else is he going to do? He loved an amazing lass, lost her and now, she doesn't want to see him ever again.

And she's serious!

That's the only reason he walks into the nearest bar and orders continuous shots of rum. He would make a toast after the bartender hands him his first glass but he's alone.

As if on cue, Starkey, Smee and a few others of his crew show up and grabs chairs, sitting all around him. “To have loved and lost is the worst pain in this world,” he muses.

“You had to let her go at some point,” Starkey recognizes.

“She hates me,” Killian says bluntly, “I told her everything and I foolishly thought that I could still win her back,”

Smee scrunches his nose, picking up a glass. “At least you were honest and for us – that is a miracle in itself,” he adds. “Emma – Princess Emma – she would have made one hell of a pirate but she was never a part of our world, Captain,”

“Smee's right,” Starkey agrees. “but she'll be a hard lass to forget,”

“She seems determined to forget about me, though I don't think she'll start drinking anytime soon,” Killian reasons, fingering the empty glass in front of him. “I never deserved her,”

“True love,” a voice interrupts and Killian turns around, looking over at the woman, “Must always be fought for, otherwise why do we live?”

Starkey turns curiously towards the other woman and the other pirate's disburse.

“True love is the only thing that makes us feel alive,” she continues, “even if your love says that she doesn't want you, you can't give up,”

“And what do you know of True Love?” he asks.

“I'm still separated from mine but not by choice,” she says, “but you have a choice: you can continue in your grief or fight to get her back,”

Killian grabs a different glass of whiskey. “I fought, I scaled her tower, begged her to forgive me and she told me that she never wants to see me again,” he retorts, “Why should I even bother fighting for someone who doesn't want me back?”

“Because she's hurt and doesn't know how to deal with her grief – and that is the most dangerous time,” the stranger adds, “You left her because she said that she didn't want to see you again but what happens tomorrow when her grief doesn't go away and she has to deal with it? She'll get desperate and do anything for a moment of peace. That is why you have to fight for your love, to save her before it's too late,”

Killian shrugs, focusing on his whiskey. “I'm in no condition to save her from herself at the moment,” he reasons, “She hates me and I don't blame her; I hurt her badly,”

“Love hurts sometimes but that's how it is, it can be beautiful one moment and hurt the next,” she says. “At least think about it while you drink yourself into a stupor,”

Killian glances again at the woman. “What's your name?” he ventures.

But she's gone.

~~

Emma thought that she would have a peaceful sleep, lying in her own bed but she can't stop thinking about the one who broke her heart. It's the only reason why she sneaks out of her room and walks down several flights of stairs to the kitchen, searching through various cabinets for any bottle of liquor.

But gives up looking and sits in silence, wondering if she'll always feel this way.

It hurt when Killian told her the truth, that same hurt stung even more when he tried to win her back. It was noble and honest and she's always valued honesty but this is one of those times, when he didn't have to tell her the truth.

But would it still hurt the same later if she found out the truth from someone else? Probably more so.

It still doesn't excuse what he did.

Emma sighs heavily and jumps suddenly as she hears someone else walk into the kitchen but relaxes when she realizes it's only her mother.

“Couldn't sleep?” Snow asks, sitting down next to her. “Scared you might be kidnapped again?”

“That's not why I couldn't sleep, mother,” Emma whispers.

Snow places a soothing hand on hers, smiling kindly. “When I was little girl, whenever I had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, my mother used to sing me to sleep. She had the most beautiful voice and being in her arms, never failed to put me to sleep,” she recalls. “I loved her so much and was heartbroken when she died suddenly, leaving only my father and I. I didn't have any siblings, no one to share my grief with except my father who tried singing me to sleep for several nights after her death,”

“Did it work?”

Snow smiles. “Your grandfather didn't really have the best voice,” she admits, “but I didn't really care because it was the gesture that mattered,”

Emma's quiet, looking tentatively at her. “Are you going to suggest that I sit in your lap and you sing me to sleep?” she asks. “Because I think I'm too old for that,”

Snow laughs. “Goodness no,” she says, “but maybe it would help to talk about whatever's bothering you. You've been through something traumatic Emma and I don't expect you to be brave and keep it all inside because you're a little older today than you were a few days ago. Your father and I want to give you comfort Emma, any way that we can but we can't do our job as parents if you don't help us understand what you're feeling,”

“Thanks but I need to do deal with this in my own way,” Emma reflects.

“Emma,” Snow pleads, “Did he hurt you in any way? Is that why you refuse to talk about him?”

Killian did hurt her but not in the way her mother thinks. He wounded her her heart but he didn't hurt her physically.

“He's gone, you know,” she adds, “he escaped his prison cell. He left the castle unnoticed and I suppose, the kingdom as well which is probably for the best,”

“That probably doesn't make daddy very happy,” Emma muses.

“Your father loves you Emma; he would do anything to protect you from harm – so would I,” Snow continues, “but you don't want to talk about it, do you?”

Emma shrugs. “What I went through, I don't think it's anything you or daddy can help me with, mother,” she says, “I know you want to help and soothe my pain but I have to deal with this myself; you have to let me heal on my own,”

“Okay,” Snow agrees and kisses her temple, “If it'll help you to give you the space you need, that's what we'll do. I love you Emma, you'll always be my baby girl and want to help you solve your problems, big or small,”

“I know mom,” she whispers.

~~

Charming and Snow can't help but stare oddly at Emma the next morning as she appears before them, dressed in full riding gear. “You want to leave?” Charming asks slowly.

“Seriously,” Emma starts, “If I don't try and go out on my own, then I'll never leave my room until the day I marry. I used to love my daily rides; there's no reason to stop doing the things that I love because something happened to me a week ago,”

“Maybe bring someone with you, a guard at least,” Charming offers.

“And I thought riding on my own would be a healthy coping mechanism,” she reasons. “I'll only be out for a few hours and come back as soon as I clear my head,”

Snow sighs, remembering her conversation with her the previous night and braces Charming's arm. “If riding alone will help you feel better, then enjoy your ride Emma,” she says.

Emma smiles thoughtfully before turning on her heel, heading out for the stables.

“Letting her go out on her own without even a guard?” Charming cries, “Snow, how can you agree to that?”

“You'd be surprised,” she muses, “to learn that our daughter is a lot stronger than we give her credit. Anyone else would hide themselves in their room for a week or more but Emma's willing to deal with this on her own  
terms,”

~~

Emma's not strong. After her late night talk with her mother, she walked back upstairs to her room and cried herself to sleep. This morning when she woke up, the tears were still fresh and Emma knew, it wasn't going to get any easier. She sat in bed for three hours, trying to think of anything else but the silence was too much for her.

That's why she decided to take a ride, not really caring where she ends up but it had to be the dwarves' cabin. The dwarves don't live there anymore since they all have rooms in the castle; the cabin's been abandoned for years but Emma's found that it's the only place where she can find peace when she's troubled.

Like she is now.

Walking through the dwarves' home, Emma feels a sense of calmness envelop her, the way she knew it would but there's a different feeling in the air, an unusual darkness she's never felt before.

“Something bothering you child?” a voice asks and Emma turns as a hooded woman enters.

Emma's not immediately bothered by her presence; she knows how to defend herself if necessary. “This place used to bring me peace,” she says.

“And it doesn't anymore?” the stranger wonders.

“I've had a rough week,” Emma says simply and turns, regarding her. “So much pain and loss, I thought being here would help me heal,”

The woman smiles. “Perhaps you need a different solution,” she offers.

It's only then that Emma nods, knowing exactly which solution the old woman is referring too. “Would you mind removing your hood, madame?” Emma asks.

The woman removes her hood and looks at Emma; the princess recognize her immediately “Do you have it?” she asks.

She removes an apple as red as blood from her cloak and Emma stares at it. “You do realize if you eat this, you'll fall into a deep slumber and you'll be trapped in your own misery,” the woman explains, “Everything you're feeling now will be magnified ten times in your sleep state,”

“I've tried getting over this pain on my own and nothing's worked; my parents want to help me but they can't erase this,” Emma cries, “but if I eat this apple, at least I'll have a chance for some peace and that is something I desperately need right now,”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” the witch agrees, “but I still applaud you princess; you're not even scared of the consequences of eating this apple,”

Emma shrugs. “I've already faced death and I was scared of dying, but he saved me. And he'll save me every night in my dreams, I'll remember him as the man I loved; not the one who betrayed me,” she says, “and that's what I want,”

The witch stares after her as Emma takes the apple from her hand and bites into it, immediately feeling the effect, the poison making its way through her body until she feels her knees buckle underneath her, falling to the ground, the red apple rolling out of her hand.

tbc


	21. Something Isn't Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian suddenly slumps over in pain again and Snow rushes to him, helping him stand up.
> 
> She examines him, not feeling any blood wound on his person and glances back at her husband. “We have to find Emma,” she says.

Killian doesn't feel pain right away, but the moment he does, it's excruciatingly sharp, it brings him to his knees, steps away from boarding his ship. He's never felt a pain so intense before, he almost blanks out but struggles to focus. He remembers what the stranger said to him in the tavern:

Emma will hurt and won't know how to deal with her grief – and that is the most dangerous time. He left her because she said that she didn't want to see him again but what happens tomorrow when her grief doesn't go away and she has to deal with it? She'll get desperate and do anything for a moment of peace. That is why he has to fight for her love, to save her before it's too late.

But this pain he's feeling, it has nothing to do with Emma? Does it?

She doesn't love him.

Killian inhales deeply and struggles to stand up, the pain shooting through him again and he stumbles over.

This is too much of a coincidence.

Something isn't right.

“Captain?” Starkey asks, helping the other man to stand.

“I have to return to Emma's castle,” he says finally.

~~

Charming's increasing impatience and worrying is driving his wife crazy. Snow knows he can be over protective of Emma but she really feels that she is in no immediate danger and he needs to calm down. She trusts her daughter's judgement and knows she wouldn't act rash.

“David, please relax,” Snow begs. “Emma will be fine,”

“I don't understand how you could let her go alone,” he says, “especially after everything she's been through,”

Snow shrugs. “Because I know my daughter and she's a strong woman,” she reasons, “And you need to stop worrying, my love,”

Charming wishes that his wife's words would ease his mind but something doesn't feel right to him. “You could have at least let Red go with her,” he adds. “She could help her if there's trouble,”

“David, Emma has many talents and tricks that she's learned from both of us,” Snow reminds him, “If there's trouble, she knows what to do,”

“Something doesn't feel right Snow,” he admits, finally sitting down on his throne. “Emma, she hasn't been herself since she came home; you've even tried reaching out to her but instead of accepting your support, she turned you away,”

“I can't change who she is,” she reasons, sighing. “If she is going through something, she'll deal with it on her own terms,”

Before David can rebut, the dwarves enter the chamber, holding a familiar pirate in black. Snow looks incredulously at her husband and then to him. “Seriously, you plan to kidnap my daughter twice in one week?” she asks.

“I didn't come back here to kidnap her,” Killian retorts, “I came here because...I felt something wasn't right. Is the princess Emma here?”

“Not at the moment,” Charming replies, “She went out riding on her own; she won't be back for a few hours,”

“I'm sorry,” Snow interrupts, looking curiously at Killian. “You came back here because you were concerned about her safety,”

Killian shrugs. “Yes, majesty,” he admits. “I had a horrible feeling that something happened to her and I needed to see her and make sure the feeling wasn't true,”

Snow smiles at him thoughtfully.

“She won't be back from her ride for a few hours,” Charming reasons, stepping closer to him. “But in the mean time, to ensure that your intentions towards my daughter are honorable, you won't mind if you're locked up again, pirate,”

“Actually, I do mind highness,” Killian retorts, “Emma's safety is all that matters to me and if she's not here, then I'll look for her which I can't do if I'm locked up,”

Charming looks at him curiously. “You really – honestly care about her?” he asks.

Killian sighs. “She's a very stubborn lass, your daughter, highness,” he admits, “but I would never wish harm to her. I'm only here to make sure she's alright,”

“You care for her,” Snow observes and Kilian and Charming turn to her. “You wouldn't have come back if you didn't have feelings for her. The question is, does she have the same feelings for you?”

“I broke her heart,” he admits, “I'm not proud of my actions – and I wish more than anything to make it right but I need to see her, please,”

Killian suddenly slumps over in pain again and Snow rushes to him, helping him stand up.

She examines him, not feeling any blood wound on his person and glances back at her husband. “We have to find Emma,” she says.

Charming looks to the dwarves. “Search the country side, take as many men as you need,” he orders.

“No!” Red cries, coming into the room, looking between the Charmings, the dwarves and Killian. “You don't need to do that. I know where she is; it's where she always goes when she's troubled about something: the dwarves' cottage,”

She looks to Killian. “I'll take you there,” she offers.

Killian smiles thoughtfully at the huntress. “Thank you Red,” he says. “but why are you helping me – again?”

Snow looks worriedly at her friend but Red ignores her. “Because you could have continued lying to her but you didn't,” Red reasons, “and as unconventional a pairing that you are, you're not that different from each other either,”

tbc


	22. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian doesn't want to believe that, not after everything he's been through. He's seen dark magic before and he saved her from it. He can do it again. “Emma, sweetheart, please wake up,” he pleas, supporting her upper body and holding her. “Why did you do this to yourself?”
> 
> “Please Emma,” he whispers, “I love you, don't leave me like this,”

Killian doesn't say anything further as Red and the Charmings lead him to the royal stables. Red offers him a black horse and he looks at it oddly. “Do I really need one of these?” he ventures.

Red shrugs. “The dwarves cottage is very far and this is the quickest way to get there,” she says, “Just hold on Captain and think about Emma,”

Charming eyes him suspiciously and Killian pats the horse's white mane before slowly mounting it, re-adjusting his clothes and sword. “How do I make it go?” he asks.

Red smirks. “It's an animal, Captain; not a ship,” she says and kicks its side, forcing the horse into a strong gallop out of the stables.

“Red, was that really necessary?” Snow says.

~~

Captain Killian Jones isn't used to riding horses, preferring a strong ship to navigate than horses which are often unpredictable animals and harder to manage. But he does as Red suggests and holds on for dear life, pulling its reigns to a full stop a short distance away from the stables as Red, Snow and Charming catch up to him. Red reaches out and grabs one of the reigns from him.

“Sorry about that Captain,” the huntress apologizes.

Killian looks wearily at the cloaked woman. “You know, I'm not sure I like you,” he retorts.

“We're even now,” she says, “That was the last time I promise,”

“Which way to the dwarves' cottage?” he asks.

Red looks straight ahead of them. “Follow me,” she commands and rides ahead, Killian and the Charmings following behind her.

~~

Killian still doesn't like horses but it's all he has to get him where he needs to be, following Red to the dwarves' cottage. As soon as they arrive, Killian dismounts the beast and rushes inside, despite Red's warning to be careful. Snow and Charming walk cautiously into the cottage, looking around for her.

Red stands guard at the entrance as Killian searches about and freezes, looking down at the floor and sees Emma's fallen body. Snow notes the apple lying not too far away from her hand and Killian bends down, picks her up and carries over to one of the dwarf beds, lying her down.

“No, no, no!” he cries, “I saved you before, it's not supposed to end this way!”

“She's gone,” Snow cries, picking up the apple, “She ate the poisoned apple; there's no coming back from that,”

Killian doesn't want to believe that, not after everything he's been through. He's seen dark magic before and he saved her from it. He can do it again. “Emma, sweetheart, please wake up,” he pleas, supporting her upper body and holding her. “Why did you do this to yourself?”

“Please Emma,” he whispers, “I love you, don't leave me like this,”

He pulls away briefly, fixes her brown hair and remembers all the happy times together on _The Jolly Roger_. He risked his life for her and would gladly take her place.

But she is beyond hope. Beyond saving. This is her end. The pirate holds his beloved Emma helplessly in his arms and still, Killian can't fathom leaving her without giving her one last kiss.

And when he does, true love proves more powerful than any curse as a pulse of pure love spreads throughout the cottage, bursting across the land, waking up the pirate's princess and bringing light to the darkness. Killian sighs heavily, hoping his breath will bring her to life and then, all of the sudden, he feels a pair of arms around him and he pulls back, looking hopefully at Emma.

The princess smiles, wearily opening her eyes and stares back at him, sitting up. “You found me,” she whispers.

“Why did you do this?” he cries, “You could have died,”

“Don't you remember?” she teases, “I'm a stupid, naive, incredulous girl,”

Killian smiles at her. “You are – so true, so true but you're my girl,” he says and kisses her again.

Snow clears her throat. Killian steps aside as her and Charming and Snow step forward and hug her. Killian walks over to Red, standing in the doorway. “Thank you for bringing me here,” he says.

“You're welcome,” Red muses and looks at him. “You better take care of my goddaughter, Killian; otherwise I might have to eat you,”

He smiles. “I don't think pirates taste very good actually,” he jokes.

Emma stands suddenly and extends her hand to him. “Walk with me for a bit?” she asks and he gladly takes her hand, leaving the cottage. “She's still out there, you know. The witch,”

Killian tenses but squeezes her hand, turning to look at her. “I won't let her hurt you again,” he promises.

Emma kisses his hand and sighs. “I was so heartbroken over what you did; it clouded my judgment and I let her take advantage of my weak state,” she cries. “If you hadn't found me, I'd still be sleeping,”

“I'm sorry,” he adds, “about lying to you. The only reason why I pushed you away was to protect you from her. She wanted to kill you and I couldn't let that happen because I love you, Emma,”

“I know,” she whispers, kissing him again. “I love you too,”

“A pirate ship is still no place for a princess,” he muses.

“That is true,” she reasons, “but I'll make a _deal_ with you,”

At the mention of a new deal, he looks skeptically at her. “Hear me out now,” she starts, still holding his hands. “I'll wear that sexy pirate outfit every once in awhile if you agree to be _mine_ ,”

“As your sex slave?” he wonders, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” she smiles, “As my husband,”

Killian's speechless, not really expecting a reverse proposal but he's always loved Emma's open attitude. Marrying Emma would mean giving up his pirate ways and living in her world, which he's not sure he can do. He's been a pirate for a while and loves sailing in the open waters.

“You can also keep your ship,” she adds.

“That, I can work with,” he agrees.

“Do you promise?” she asks, smiling at him.

~~

“I do,” Killian whispers, staring back at his beautiful bride, standing in the middle of a grand hall. He can see Emma's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming over her shoulder, and the dwarves are behind him, accompanied by her godmother, Red. They could have had a small wedding but Emma is a princess and Killian still doesn't think he deserves her but he's happy to be bonded with her forever.

“And do you, Princess Emma, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?” the bishop asks.

Emma doesn't even have to think about her answer, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes and mesmerizing the curve of his lips. “I do,”

“Then I pronounce you husband and wife,” the bishop declares and there's a whooping applause throughout the room, but the sound seems to drown out as Killian leans forward to kiss his beloved but they're suddenly interrupted by an unwelcome visitor.

The guests gasp and turn towards the disturbance, staring in fear and awe at the mysterious woman in black, who Emma recognizes her as the hag who tried to poison her with the red apple.

“Sorry, I'm late,” she teases, walking confidently towards the dais.

As she nears them, two guards come out from either sides to attack but she flings them away.

“You're wasting your time, you've already lost,” Killian threatens, removing his sword and pointing it at her. “And I won't let you ruin this day,”

“Oh, I haven't come here to ruin everything,” she muses, “On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift,”

“We want nothing from you,” Emma retorts, bracing Killian's arm.

The woman regards Emma. “But you shall have it,” she continues, pacing around the dais. “My gift to you; my gift to all of you is this happy, happy day,”

She looks pointedly at Killian. “But tomorrow, my real work begins,” she seethes, glancing at Emma. “You've made your vows and I will make mine. Soon, everything you love; _everything_ all of you love will be taken from you forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do,”

The witch turns abruptly, leaving the room as Killian glances at Emma, counting the steps to the empty hall. As soon as she's close, he yells out to her, “Hey!”

The woman faces him as Killian throws his sword, watching it fly towards her but disappear with her in a mist of black smoke.

tbc


	23. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian leans in and kisses her suddenly, running his hands down her gown and shrugging off the robe. “Tonight is about us, Emma,” he breathes and kisses her again. “All that time together on my ship, there was one thing that we never did because we couldn't cross that line,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to ["I Will Love You" by Fisher](http://youtu.be/imzkwkgUF4E) while reading this chapter.

_Some day_ , is all Killian can think of as he waits for Emma to undress out of her wedding gown. Tonight was supposed to be a happy evening for them; their wedding night but it's not. Ever since the witch's impromptu appearance earlier in the day, Emma's been on edge. She has good reason to be but he doesn't want her to feel worried tonight.

Not tonight.

Emma finally leaves the dresser, wearing a simpler, blue dressing gown. She smiles at Killian, walking over to the bed and sits beside him. “Tonight was supposed to be something beautiful,” she cries, “and it's been spoiled because of her,”

“No, no,” he pleads, taking her hands and kissing them. “Emma, this is our wedding night. Forget about what happened today and let's enjoy this moment while we still can,”

She shrugs helplessly. “I'm not sure I can Killian,” she cries, looking sourly at him. “I'm sorry; I wanted tonight to be just about us and it's not,”

Killian leans in and kisses her suddenly, running his hands down her gown and shrugging off the robe. “Tonight is about us, Emma,” he breathes and kisses her again. “All that time together on my ship, there was one thing that we never did because we couldn't cross that line,”

Emma smiles thoughtfully back at him before lying back onto the bed and Killian crawls over her, kissing her shoulders and slowly easing off her gown.

Killian leans back, looking at her, lying as naked as a babe. He remembers the last time that they were like this; he didn't get to see her entirely but he felt her body close to his and it was enough to set his body on fire.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, gently brushing his fingers through her hair.

Emma smiles, moving closer towards him eliciting a moan. Killian meets her halfway, kissing her.

He can feel Emma's hand tentatively exploring his body as he kisses her everywhere, shoulders, neck, her breasts.

While he teasingly nibbles on her ear, Emma kisses his chest and feels the muscles in his back, eventually relaxing in his arms. “Are you ready for this?” he whispers into her hair.

Emma blushes, letting her hands wander around his body.

Killian kisses her, leaning in slowly until he's top of her. He remembers what she did the first time they were naked together in bed and takes his cue from there, dipping in slowly. Emma's still a little tense but that's to be expected for a girl's first time and he kisses her breasts, hoping it'll be enough to distract her from the pain. If he goes too fast, he could hurt her and Killian doesn't want that.

“Emma, close your eyes,” he whispers to her, “Close your eyes for me darling and breathe slowly,”

Emma does as she's instructed, closing her eyes and breathes slowly; Killian notices the change immediately as she quickly relaxes, making it easier for him to go in further.

Killian smiles, kissing her lips and her neck. She can feel Killian kissing down her arms and around her breasts. Emma feels a slight discomfort and opens her eyes to find Killian lying on top of her, his face inches away from hers. His movements are slow at first until Emma finds his pace, trying to match it with his.

Their legs entwine, flesh on top of flesh. Emma holds onto him, closing her eyes again, feeling him warm inside   
of her.

Emma grasps his hands tightly, feeling him go a little deeper inside of her. Killian closes his eyes, hearing Emma's moan into him and feels her body shudder around him.

Killian eases out of her slowly but not all the way. Emma likes it better that way. She wants her first time with Killian to be as long as possible. Unfortunately, it doesn’t take long for them to get back to the same position from before.

Their bodies come together repeatedly in slow motion, Killian dipping in and out of her; Emma grasping at his back. Killian stares at her face, watching her feel and react to every sensation, wanting her to feel the maximum pleasure possible. He wanted this moment to be perfect for her; it should be perfect and beautiful. This is her first time making love and it's with him, something he didn't think possible a couple months earlier.

He remembers telling her after their first time together in bed that she's an amazing woman and one day when she finds her True Love and makes a life with him, he will be very lucky to be with her. But she should never think less of herself or that maybe she's disappointed him somehow because she hadn't.

Killian's certainly not disappointed now. If anything, he feels blessed to be able to share this moment with her, to be able to call her his wife. Years ago, Killian was convinced that he would never settle down and marry and then, moments after returning to the Charming's castle with Emma and her parents, he met with his crew and announced that he was getting married.

His crew were shocked of course and worried what would happen to them if he married Emma. Killian assured his crew that if any of them wanted to stay and keep up The Jolly Roger, they were welcome too but his life, his love belonged to a new lady now.

Emma.

He holds her closer, kissing her hard and spreads those kisses to her shoulders and breasts, still coming in and out of her slowly. Soon, Killian feels a growing heat build between them and pulls her closer, whispering that he loves her.

Emma pulls him down into a big kiss and he feels her body begin to shake beneath him, and he slowly pulls out, watching the orgasm consume her whole body and then slowly relax drifting off to sleep.

~~

Killian thought Emma was sleeping peacefully beside him but he's alarmed when he rolls over and she's not there; he sits up straight and spots her by the window, her body bathed in moonlight. He gets up from the bed, wrapping a blanket around his torso and walks towards her, puts his arms around her from behind.

“What's wrong?” he asks.

Emma shrugs, resting her head against his chest solemnly and he knows that she's thinking about the witch's threat. It's then that he realizes that he will probably spend many nights like this, trying to ease her fears. Killian wishes it didn't have to be this way, that the witch actually stayed dead the first time but he doesn't understand how dark magic works.

“You need to stop thinking about this love,” he whispers into her hair, kissing her temple.

“I want too,” she cries, finally turning to him. “You don't know how much I wanted today, tonight to be special and it's been poisoned by her,”

Killian sighs, smiling devilishly at her; before Emma can ask what's he's up too he sweeps her off her feet and carries her back to the bed and lies her down gently, crawling on top of her, kissing her.

“Killian,” she whimpers into his mouth and he kisses her harder.

“It's your turn, love,” he whispers to her, lying back on the bed.

Emma turns over and looks at him, pressing her body against his. He smirks at her giddily and she knows what he means by it's her turn now, or she thinks that she knows. Emma starts by kissing down his chest, hugging her hands around him as he messes with his hair, letting out pleasurable moans.

“You know,” she starts, looking up at him, smirking, “I think you're going to have to instruct me through this one,”

“Playing the teacher card again, huh?” he teases and gestures over to the nightstand. “Open the drawer; there's something in there that should help,”

Emma reaches over him and opens the drawer, removing a familiar bottle of scented oil. She pops the cork and pours a bit into her palm, rubs them together before leaning down and massaging him gently. Killian closes his eyes, still smiling and grows wider once he feels his wife's lips on his skin, kissing and licking up the oil.

Before he knows it, Emma's on top of him but not inside him, yet. He opens his eyes, looks at her and she smiles at him timidly. “I think I need more instruction,” she says coyly.

Killian sits up and places his hands around her waist, guiding her until he feels that they're connected and he positions her body, swaying her hips gently against him. As soon as Killian feels that she's comfortable, he lets go of her waist and lays back.

Emma moves her hips slowly, watching her lover's face for his reaction; his eyes close and she watches his chest rise and slowly fall, small gasps escaping his mouth. Emma comes off him slightly and takes the remaining oil, gently rubbing it on him and sits back, comfortably on his jewels.

Both sides can feel the difference right away. Emma starts to feel dizzy, the mounting pressure almost becoming too much for her and Killian leans up, kissing her breast. His pulse starts to speed a little, until he thinks he hears his heart beat rhythmically with hers and cums into her, groaning loudly.

Emma collapses into him too and he steadies her in his arms, kissing her before lying back with him on the bed.

“Do you think we'll have more moments like this?” she asks after cooling down, finding a comfortable spot to rest her head on his chest.

“Of course we will,”

Emma turns and looks at him. “But the witch's threat,” she reasons, “She can do it, Killian; take away all of our happiness. You heard what Rumpelstiltskin said, there was a curse to take away all of our happy endings and it was never enacted when it was supposed to have been,”

“Then we'll fight,” he says, “We'll find a way to stop her,”

Emma smiles solemnly at him before leaning back against him, holding him close. “I don't want to lose you again,” she cries.

Killian kisses her head and holds her closer, gently massaging her forehead. “Sleep now,” he whispers, “We'll find a way, Emma. I promise,”

tbc


	24. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin's grin widens and looks pointedly at Emma. “The witch wishes to enact the Dark Curse and it’s coming. Soon, you’ll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Some place horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the witch celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings,” he explains.

_6 1/2 Months Later..._

Emma never understood what it must have been like for her parents to raise a rebellious and very stubborn, independent but very spirited young teenage daughter until the day that she learned that she was pregnant with her own child. Except, instead of looking forward to giving birth and raising her child with her husband, Emma's worried about the future.

It's been six months since her wedding and all Emma can think of is whether her child will even have a chance to live in this world.

Killian comes into the room, notices her far off look and comes over to her. “Emma, what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” she says, not looking at him. But Killian knows his wife and she is a horrible liar.

He sighs and reaches out, holding her hands. “You’re thinking about what the witch said again, aren’t you?” he deduces, “Emma, please. I can’t keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We’re about to have a baby,”

That thought should be comforting to her but all it does, is make her even more nervous. “I haven’t had a restful night since our wedding,” she says.

Killian knows that's true, having to sit up with her for hours until she falls asleep again in his arms. He wishes that there were something he could do to ease her mind, but he can't deny that he thinks about the witch's threat every day and even consults with Emma's parents about what they can do to stop her. Charming even created a war counsel, tasked with figuring out a solution to this mess.

“That’s what she wants love – to get in your head. But they’re only words. She can’t hurt us,” he assures her.

“She almost killed me on your ship and I fell victim to her because I was heartbroken over you,” she says, “She's very powerful, Killian, more powerful than the Evil Queen ever was. You have no idea of what she’s capable of,”

Killian sighs and looks at her. “What can I do to help you ease your mind, love?” he asks.

Emma looks at him seriously, squeezing his hand. “Let me talk to him again,” she reasons.

“Him? You don’t mean…” he starts.

“I do,”

Killian pulls away from her and stands, bracing the baby crib. “No, no, no. It’s too dangerous,” he says.

“He sees the future,” Emma continues, “He can help us,”

He turns back to her. “There’s a reason he’s locked up, Emma,” he reasons.

But Emma's not backing down. “Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can,” she continues, looking honestly at him. Killian knows that look and he knows that he's lost this fight. There's no arguing with his wife after she makes up her mind.

“Alright. For our child,” he concedes.

~~

“This is not a good idea, Killian,” Charming fumes, “Going to see Rumpelstiltskin about the witch's curse. I'm working with the war counsel on a solution that will save us all. We don't need to involve dark magic in this,”

“Normally I would agree with you,” Killian muses, “but you and I both know how stubborn Emma is; she's worried and I am too. If there's a way to save them both, I'll do it,”

Snow gets up from her throne and stands between both men. “No one is doubting your love and devotion to your wife, Killian,” she says, “I know you'll do anything to help her. But in this instance Charming, I have to side with him,”

“Two against – actually three against one,” he reasons.

“This is a very bad idea,” Charming repeats, “but I guess I don't really have a choice,”

~~

Something about standing feet away from Rumpelstiltskin makes Killian's skin crawl. He doesn't hate the little imp but he does worry about how he could twist the situation in his favor to get what he wants. Killian recognizes that kind of motivation all too well, since it's exactly how he operated as a pirate.

But he isn't a pirate.

The _Jolly Roger_ is still his and his crew still refer to him as Captain but that really isn't his life anymore. His life belongs to Emma and their unborn child, a boy or girl, though either one will do. He's not picky but a boy, a son would be nice.

If he didn't have to worry about the witch's curse, then he would happily raise his son or daughter with Emma. But these are desperate times and he needs to be able to protect them, and prove to Emma's father that he is worthy of her.

Although he was allowed to marry Emma, Charming's never really liked him. In fact, Killian's pretty sure that Charming possess a seething hatred for him, but he loves his daughter very much and wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Protecting Emma is the only thing Killian has in common with his father-in-law.

“When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you,” the guard instructs, coming upon Rumpelstiltskin's cell.

“I didn't get my pardon,” the Dark One seethes, “You promised me that I would be pardoned,”

Emma and Killian remove their hoods, stepping closer to the jail cell, much to Charming's dismay. “The pardon's coming,” Emma promises, “We’ve come to ask you about the…”

“Yes! Yes! I know why you’re here!” he shouts, startling her. “You want to know about the witch's threat,”

“Tell us what you know,” Killian demands.

Rumpelstiltskin smirks at him and Killian studies him curiously. “Ooh, tense, aren’t we? Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But… It’s going to cost you something in return,” he reasons, holding up a finger.

“No! He’s just a waste of time,” Charming interrupts.

“What do you want?” Emma asks.

The imp smiles. “Oh… The name of your unborn child?” he offers.

“Oh bloody hell no,” Killian retorts. “Come on, Emma, we're leaving,”

“Deal! What do you know?” Emma agrees and Killian looks worriedly at Charming.

Rumpelstiltskin's grin widens and looks pointedly at Emma. “The witch wishes to enact the Dark Curse and it’s coming. Soon, you’ll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Some place horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the witch celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings,” he explains.

“What can _we_ do?” Emma wonders.

“We can’t do anything,” Rumpelstiltskin muses.

Emma looks at him curiously. She was supposed to be the savior but matters are different now. “Who can?” she asks.

Killian watches nervously as Rumpelstiltskin reaches outside of his cell, touching Emma's stomach. “That little thing, growing inside your belly,” he says.

Killian pulls his sword and slashes his hand, forcing the imp to recoil. “Next time, I cut it off,” he warns.

“The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and the final battle will begin,”

“We heard enough. We’re leaving,” Charming reasons, beckoning Emma to follow him.

“Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name!” Rumpelstiltskin barks.

Killian looks back incredulously. “Her? It’s a boy,” he retorts.

“Missy… Missy… You know I’m right. Tell me, what’s her name?” Rumpelstiltskin says, more calmly.

“Clare,” Emma whispers, turning back to him. “Her name is Clare,”

tbc


	25. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is fate; this curse was supposed to happen eighteen years ago but history was rewritten the moment the Evil Queen ate the poisonous apple and now, they're all paying the price.

Killian can't take his eyes off of Emma as she sits next to him at the round table, attending another war counsel meeting, led by her father. Snow's there too, knitting a baby blanket for her granddaughter, Clare.

Killian had never considered how he might feel knowing the gender and name of his child, but he's more determined than ever to strike at the witch before she can enact her curse, if only to protect his wife and his unborn daughter.

“I say we fight!” he says, eliciting an approving smile from his father-in-law. Fighting is what they should have done months ago but Killian restrained himself for Emma's sake because she didn't want to lose him before she was ready to give birth to their child.

“Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything,” Jiminy advises.

“Then how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the witch out before she can inflict her curse,” Charming backs him up.

“Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?” Doc wonders, looking nervously at Charming.

Charming doesn't miss a beat. “I’ve sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the witch’s plan. This is going to happen unless we do something,” he says, looking to Killian and his daughter.

Emma's already given up, feeling too helpless and weak to continue fighting. Fate is fate; this curse was supposed to happen eighteen years ago but history was rewritten the moment the Evil Queen ate the poisonous apple and now, they're all paying the price. The witch can do it, enact this curse and punish them for all eternity.

“There’s no point. The future is written,” Emma cries.

Killian turns to his wife and holds her hand, squeezing it. “No. I refuse to believe that. Good can’t just lose,” he reasons.

“Maybe it can,” she counters, looking at him. “This curse is coming, we have to accept this,”

“No. No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our daughter. She will be the savior,” he smiles.

Before Emma can say anything, the doors suddenly open and the guards drag in a piece of a tree, accompanied by the Blue Fairy.

“What the hell is this?” Charming demands.

“Our only hope of saving that child,” the Blue Fairy prays.

“A tree? Our fate rests on a tree?” Grumpy cries, looking back at Charming. “Let’s get back to the fighting thing,”

Killian smirks, amused by his comment but intrigued about how a tree can help matters.

“The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse,” she explains, turning a quiet wood carver at the table, only a little older than Emma. “Pinnochio, can you build such a thing?”

“I can do it,” he assures her.

“This will work. We all must have faith,” the fairy continues, smiling hopefully but turns solemn as she looks at Emma and Killian, “There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one,”

_**3 Months Later...** _

History can be fixed, the witch reasons, walking cautiously through the icy caverns. Long ago, the history that was supposed to have been, was tragically altered. It took her eighteen years to figure out a way to put history back on course and now, that she has – she's about to do the one thing her predecessor never could.

The witch continues her journey until she comes upon a life size ice coffin; there's a young woman in black lying inside about to be awoken. The sorcerous pushes off the icy sliver, revealing the sleepy Evil Queen Regina, cursed by the poisonous apple that was meant for Snow White. If she hadn't eaten that apple, history would be different today and everything would happen the way it should.

“Love is weakness, Regina,” the woman sneers, leaning down on top of her, breathing a purple mist into her nostrils, awakening her.

Regina blinks her eyes open and looks at her fearfully. “Mother?” she cries.

“Hello dear,” Cora whispers, smiling coolly before reaching deep within her chest, removing her heart.

“Mother? What are you doing?” Regina cries, clutching her chest and laying back in the coffin.

Cora backs away, staring at her daughter's heart. “Doing the one thing you could never do: fix history,” she reasons and slams the ice coffin shut using magic, trapping her inside as she leaves the cavern, ready to enact the Dark Curse.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The Evil Queen's curse never happened. Beta'd by zeldabel.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> This fanfic has an accompanying fanmix called Lessons and you can find it @ [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/lessons-a-captain-swan-fanfic-fanmix).


End file.
